Witch Daughter
by Harry50
Summary: During their stay in the tent, Harry discovers a secret Herminone had kept. How will it affect them? Non Epilogue compliant. Ch.1 updated. NOT for underage readers!
1. Chapter 1: December 1997

**Witch Daughter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, though I wish I did. They are all property of J.K. Rowling and her business associates, except for Lillian.

A.N. This is only slightly out of cannon, except for the epilogue in later chapters.

It is built as a series of scenes which are not continuous but give a fragmented image of the story. I hope you enjoy it...

Sep 1, 2011 : As some readers pointed out, there was a problem with Hermione's story about the third year. I've made some small modifications which hopefully correct the problem, Changed paragraphs are enclosed within":::". Added paragraph enclosed within "+++"

**1: December 1997**

Harry was sitting at the tent's entrance looking at the snow-covered scene outside. He was still thinking of his broken wand, wishing there was a way to repair it. Hermione was sitting inside, holding a book and pretending to be reading. She didn't really fool Harry, though. He noticed that she hadn't turned a page for more than an hour and was quite sure she was thinking of Ron once again, as her eyes seemed to be filled with tears.

"I think I'll go for a walk" said Harry, getting up from his chair, startling Hermione. She jumped up from her chair, letting the book fall down and looking wide-eyed at the entrance.

"Calm down, Hermione. It's no good being so tense," said Harry. He bent down to pick up the book Hermione had dropped and noticed a few photographs had fallen out of it. He picked them up as well and could not fail to notice they were all muggle photos of a little girl with bushy brown hair and dazzling green eyes.

"Who is this girl?" he asked, giving her the photos. "She looks like she is your younger sister, but you always said you had no siblings."

Hermione took the photos and pressed them to her heart. "She is not my sister. Lillian is... my daughter... **OUR** daughter, actually."

Harry looked shocked. "**What?**" he managed to say.

Hermione turned red. "I'm not so proud of what I did, but I believe you deserve to know... Please don't judge me too harshly," she pleaded.

Harry sat down and faced Hermione, who was biting her lower lip, trying to formulate the story in her mind.

"Do you remember falling off your broom in the third year?" she asked.

Harry nodded.

"Well, you stayed in the hospital wing for a few days then. Ron and I visited you a few times..." Harry nodded again.

"One evening I came to visit you alone. Ron had something else to do and he didn't mind. You were asleep when I came, so I just sat near your bed, looking at you." She smiled tenderly at the memory.

"Then Madam Pomfrey told me she had to go for an hour to attend some private business of hers and asked me if I intended to stay there, as the potion she had given you would keep you asleep throughout the night. I said I would stay some more, so she asked me to tell anybody who may look for her to come later. She then left, leaving us alone."

Hermione swallowed hard and her face turned even redder. "I had nothing to do but watch you sleeping. I then tried to straighten your blanket and I noticed a bump below your waist. I tried to straighten it and found out it wasn't the blanket – you had an erection during your sleep."

Harry opened his eyes wide and looked bewildered, but was still unable to say anything.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably on her chair. "Well... I had just started having my period a few months earlier and I was extremely curious about the boy/girl differences. I knew I wasn't pretty and I knew nobody even thought of me as a girl. I was just the buck-toothed, bushy-haired, know-it-all, bossy bookworm. Nobody was really looking at me. Not even you or Ron." Harry seemed to want to say something, but Hermione raised her hand to stop him before he even opened his mouth.

"I've been reading all that I could find about it, even a few quite naughty books, but I had never seen any REAL boy. I thought that this was my chance. I cast a locking charm on the door, and then removed the blanket and pulled down your pajama trousers. You didn't even budge." Now Harry's cheeks were turning red, matching Hermione's color.

:::

She swallowed again and continued. "I looked at your erection and then reluctantly touched it. You moaned in your sleep, which startled me for a moment, and then opened your eyes groggily and looked at me."

She paused, turning even redder. "I remembered all the dirty-talk I had heard in the girls' toilet; how boys liked putting their erection inside girls and how some girls liked it as well. I didn't believe I would ever get anybody interested in me THAT way, yet you were in front of me, sporting an impressive erection. I felt very horny just thinking of it. And then I started acting as if my brain had shut down. I removed my knickers and put them in my pocket, removed my skirt and climbed to bed, positioning myself over you."

"You did?..." squeaked Harry in disbelief.

Hermione turned as red as possible. "You were looking at me, quite shocked, I believe. You asked me if I knew what I was doing and I assured you it was alright, You were too dazed to argue, as you would have surely done had you been more alert. I'm really ashamed. I'm sorry I used you without ever thinking, but I was acting as if my brain stopped functioning. I... I shagged you. It was my first and only time. I didn't know what to expect and I was scared and I was elated and I was acting on instincts alone. After a while I felt your release inside me and it triggered my own release. You moaned a few times and then turned and fell promptly asleep. I cleaned us both, using my wand, pulled up your trousers and your blanket and sat down, just as before, wondering why I acted the way I did."

"Oh..." was all that Harry managed to say. He did remember it, only he was sure it was a dream, just like another very vivid dream he had that same night, doing it with a girl having long silky red hair and freckled face. He regretted that he did not remember anything when waking up, though. He hated not remembering his first and only sexual experience thus far.

"You didn't mention anything once you were released from the hospital and I thought you were either ashamed of it or you didn't remember. I wasn't even sure what hurt more. During the holidays I started feeling sick and my mom soon found I was pregnant. She couldn't believe I could be so reckless and so stupid. Neither could I. She suggested an abortion. It could be done with practically no pain and no further consequences and it was quite tempting. But then I thought of you, of what you were facing and of how much you had lost and I just couldn't do it. I felt that life was too precious to just throw it away, even if it was the life of an unborn embryo who wasn't even conceived with love. I told mom I wanted to keep it."

:::

Hermione looked more confident now. Talking about fighting to keep her pregnancy and what came next seemed to be much less embarrassing than how she became pregnant in the first place.

"I managed to convince my parents. They bought me larger robes, which could conceal my belly quite well, and promised to take care of the baby for me until I was ready to do it myself."

Harry looked at her as if seeing her for the first time. This was a whole new aspect of his best friend, one he had never even suspected of existing. He then seemed to remember something.

"But you stayed at Hogwarts during those holidays!" he said.

"I had the time-turner that year. I stayed and then returned to the beginning of the holidays and went home. I spent the last day at the library, so you couldn't suspect anything."

"Neither I nor Ron knew about it at the time."

"Well, I managed to keep my pregnancy hidden. Only Madam Pomfrey knew about it, as she was giving me the potions to minimize morning sickness and she was monitoring my health. Luckily, I didn't even swell very much, as it was quite a small baby."

She looked again at the photo. "Lillian was born only a week into the summer vacation, so that by the time I rejoined you and Ron I had regained my normal figure, although Ron continued telling me I needed to slim down for a few more weeks."

"But you didn't tell me!" he said, quite hurt.

She looked Harry straight into the eyes. "I'm sorry I used you this way and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. It was totally unfair. I was just... too frightened, I suppose..."

She then turned her eyes down, seemingly afraid of Harry's reaction.

There was silence for a few minutes. Hermione was keeping her head down, too embarrassed to look at Harry, while he was looking at one of the pictures he had collected from the ground, his face showing some mixed feelings.

"So... Lillian is **MY** daughter?..." he said, as if finally understanding her words.

"Yes, she is" whispered Hermione.

"How did you choose her name?" he asked.

Hermione seemed surprised and even somewhat relieved by his question. It gave her the opportunity to talk about something slightly different.

"I tried to think how you would have liked to call her and I thought you would like her to be called Lily, like your mother. I also wanted her to have my grandmother's name – Ann. She died shortly before I received my Hogwarts letter. I didn't know my other grandmother, as she died while I was still a baby, but I wanted to use her name – Elizabeth – as well, I then thought that if you had a daughter with whoever you married, you would really like to call her Lily, so I shouldn't call our daughter Lily Potter. I then decided to combine the first two names and called her Lillian Elizabeth Granger. I only told my parents you were her father, but nobody else knows."

"She should be Potter, don't you think so?"

"Right now she is not even Granger. When we are through with this war, it would be safe to give her her true name."

"Where is she now?" he asked.

"In Australia, along with my parents. They now think she is their daughter, so that if... well... they would still have a daughter, a witch daughter."

"Did you think of ever telling me?" He sounded a bit hurt, and Hermione felt ashamed.

"I thought that after we finish our mission, if... well, I could tell you then..."

"Do you expect me to marry you, so our daughter will have her family?"

She couldn't discern any feeling in his question and it bothered her, but she knew the answer and she thought it was the one he was expecting.

"No, Harry. It wouldn't work. You know I love you dearly, but only as a friend. I'm not in love with you and you are not in love with me. If we marry each other, we shall both be miserable and we won't be able to give her the family she deserves. I think my parents are better suited for the task."

She thought she saw a slight relief on his face, but she wasn't sure.

"So... will I ever see her?"

"I really hope you will. Once this is over, I intend to go to Australia and bring them all back. I'll make sure Lillian knows her father."

Harry took another look at the photos. "She seems to be a nice girl. How old is she in the pictures?"

"Three years old. These were taken the week she had her birthday, just before they all went to Australia"

"Does Ron know?"

"No! Only my parents and the medical staff, and now you, know about her. It is for the best, I think."

"I really hope so..."

* * *

**A/N:** So - no rape. Harry agreed, though reluctantly.


	2. Chapter 2: June 1998

**Witch Daughter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, though I wish I did. They are all property of J.K. Rowling and her business associates.

**2: June 1998**

"I think it is about time I go get my parents," said Hermione when she finished breakfast at the Burrow.

"So, you intend to go to Australia?" asked Ron.

"How else can I do it?" she asked in exasperated tone.

"I'm coming with you," said Harry.

"And I'm coming as well," added Ron.

"And I won't be left behind this time," chimed in Ginny.

"Slow it down, please!" said Hermione. "I'm the one who sent them there and it's my responsibility to bring them back. This has nothing to do with any of you!"

"Well, it does with me!" insisted Harry. Hermione shot a dirty glance at him but neither Ron nor Ginny noticed it.

"Wherever you go, I go" said Ron. Hermione had to smile at that.

"Fine," she said. "Let's go upstairs and discuss it. There are a few things you should know before we go."

They all crammed into Ginny's room. Hermione sat on her bed, Ron and Ginny were sitting on the other bed and Harry was leaning on the door, keeping it closed, after casting a privacy charm on it.

"You must swear that nothing I tell you now will ever escape your lips," demanded Hermione.

Ron and Ginny swore. "What about Harry?" noticed Ron. "Why doesn't he swear?"

"He already knows what I'm going to tell you," explained Hermione.

She reached for a book that lay on the night table, took a photo which was hidden between its pages, looking at it lovingly, and then turned towards her audience, showing the photo. "It's all about this girl, Lillian," she said softly.

"What do you mean?" asked Ron.

"Who is she?" asked Ginny.

"Let me tell it my way, please," said Hermione.

She sighed gravely before she started talking again. "Do you remember how I looked during our third year? I was fat and ugly and..."

"No, you were not ugly and not really fat," intervened Ron.

"Anyhow – I felt that way," continued Hermione. "I thought no boy would ever be interested in me..."

"But I was!" exclaimed Ron.

"And you had a very peculiar way of showing it," retorted Hermione, "but that is not the point. I **FELT** that way, whether it was justified or not."

She took a deep breath and continued.

"Harry was staying at the hospital wing after the dementor incident, when he fell from his broom. I visited him one evening and he was asleep. I noticed he had an erection and... well... I'm not proud of what I did... I used him to get my only chance at having sex, as I thought back then."

"Wow!" said Ginny, her eyes sparkling.

"You did **WHAT**?" asked Ron.

"I... well... I abused the fact that he was asleep and having an erection to... have my way with him," confessed Hermione, her face reddening.

"So – you shagged him!" said Ron, disbelief in his eyes.

"Yes... I did, and he didn't even know until I told him," said Hermione.

"And when was that – the next day?" asked Ron, still trying to keep cool.

"No. I told him a few months ago, when... when you weren't with us. He found this photo and started questioning me."

Ginny gasped suddenly, holding her hand to her mouth. She looked at the photo, at Hermione and at Harry repeatedly, not daring to say a word.

"I still don't understand," stated Ron. "So – you shagged Harry without him knowing. What does that have to do with that photo?"

Hermione looked at the photo once again before answering "Lillian is my daughter. She is staying with my parents in Australia."

Ron seemed overwhelmed. He moved his mouth but no words came out. He was looking at Hermione and she couldn't tell if he was just confused or really hurt. Ginny started crying and Harry moved immediately to be with her.

"Please don't cry, Ginny. This has nothing to do with you," he said, trying to comfort her.

"It has everything to do with me!" cried Ginny. "You are now going to marry the mother of your child and leave me alone once again!"

"No, Ginny. If I want to marry anybody it is you. I'm not in love with Hermione and she is not in love with me," assured her Harry.

Ginny tried to hold back her tears. "So – do we still have a chance?"

"I really hope so," responded Harry, wiping her tears away.

Ron seemed to have heard their conversation, but it was still hard for him to comprehend.

"Are you going to marry Harry?" he asked Hermione dumbly.

"No. We both agreed it would not be wise and would only make everybody miserable. Harry loves Ginny. He would not be happy with me."

"And who do you love?"

"You should have known by now!" retorted Hermione.

It took Ron a few more minutes to figure everything out, but eventually he said "You told us because you thought it might change the way I feel about you or the way Ginny feels about Harry, didn't you?'

"That's part of it. I didn't want you to find out about Lillian when we are in Australia. I've hidden her long enough from my friends and I don't want to hide her anymore. I might present her as my sister to others, but you three should know the truth, even if it only shows how stupid I once was."

They all went silent, each trying to understand the consequences of the new revelation. A short while later it was Ginny's voice which broke the silence. "So, when are we leaving for Australia?"


	3. Chapter 3: July 1998

**Witch Daughter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, though I wish I did. They are all property of J.K. Rowling and her business associates.

A/N Please bear with me, those who are anxious for Harry/Hermione pairing. That will come in due time, but now we are still too close to the end of the war and it takes time for people to get in touch with their real feelings.

**3: July 1998**

It had taken Hermione a few days to find her parents, once they arrived to Australia, but she found their house – a big elegant house in a small town near the northern coast. Now she was facing a more delicate task – getting in touch with them and restoring their memories. She simply had no idea how to do it. She knew the exact spells, incantations and wand movements, but she could not find the correct way to approach them.

Harry and Ginny tried to help. They spied after the Wilkins family, learning their daily routines, their favorite shopping areas and everything else that might be helpful. They spent each evening discussing the different approaches, but Hermione dismissed each and every idea raised by her friends.

Harry was becoming frustrated. "Why won't you try to do the spying yourself? Ginny and I would rather spend our time in the pool or on the beach or just watching TV." The large TV set in their motel room proved to be a big attraction for the Weasley siblings, who didn't know any of the modern electronic equipment.

"I'll come with you," promised Ron, as expected.

It was Saturday, and the Wilkins didn't go to their clinic. They spent most of the morning at home, playing with four-year old Lillian. Shortly before noon they left home for the nearest shopping center. Hermione followed. She thought she could buy some groceries as well and use the kitchenette in the motel instead of going out for every meal. Ron stayed near the shop's door while Hermione went into the shop where her parents entered a few moments earlier.

She was checking the different kinds of cheese, trying to decide which would be best suited for breakfast when she heard a childish voice. "Mioni – You're here!"

The voice was followed by the sound of little feet running and Hermione felt little arms hugging her legs. Forgetting everything else, she bent down and swept the little girl in a big hug. "Oh, Lily! I missed you so much!"

She was kissing and crying while the child seemed to enjoy the attention. A moment later they were interrupted by Mrs. Wilkins. "Oh, I'm really sorry, Miss. Our daughter doesn't normally go to strangers."

"This is no stranger!" protested Lillian. "This is Mioni, my mother!"

Mrs. Watkins seemed to be shocked. "But darling, I'm your mother!" she pleaded with the child.

Lillian giggled. "Gr'ma, you are confused. Mioni is my mother and she is your child. I knew she would come for us!"

She accompanied her declaration with a big hug to Hermione, who started having difficulty controlling her tears and her breath.

"Maybe we can go somewhere quiet and talk?" suggested Hermione, hardly holding her sobs.

Her mother was eying her suspiciously. The young woman seemed to bring an echo of a memory in her mind, although she was quite sure she had never seen her before. And then – the stranger really looked quite similar to Lillian and also to herself. Maybe she was not remembering something?

"We live two blocks away. Why won't you join us for lunch?" suggested Mrs. Watkins.

"Gladly," said Hermione, not trusting her voice for a longer reply.

"What's going on?" she heard her father's voice.

"Mioni is back!" answered Lillian.

Mr. Wilkins looked at Hermione, not really knowing what to say. "I invited her for lunch" added his wife.

Hermione, still carrying Lillian in her arms, followed her parents to the checkout point, where her parents paid for their shopping. She didn't buy anything, being too excited to even think properly. Ron approached her when they left the store. "Wait for me at the motel," whispered Hermione to him without even stopping.

Lillian insisted on staying in her mother's arms until they reached the Wilkins residence. Hermione's arms were already hurting, but she couldn't care less.

"Come see my room!" said Lillian, tagging Hermione's blouse.

"I should ask Grandma's permission first, don't you think?" asked her Hermione.

"Why? You are my mother!"

"They are not as sure," said Hermione, pointing to her parents.

"Oh, you may go. No problem about it," assured her Mrs. Wilkins.

"I told you!" chirped Lillian.

Hermione followed her upstairs, to a large, well furnished room. It was decorated with vivid colors and large posters of cartoon heroes. Two doll-houses stood in the middle of the room, full of various dolls, and many books stood on a low shelf.

"Are these your books?" asked Hermione.

"Yes! I've already read them all. Gr'ma promised to buy me some more."

"Would you like to show me how you read?"

"Sure!" chimed the child. She took a book at random and opened it on the first page. "Once upon a time there was a princess named Snoite…"

"Snow-White" corrected her Hermione.

"Yea, I know, but I like to say it this way" said Lillian, before continuing to read out loud. Hermione was very impressed. She wasn't sure that she was able read so well at that age.

"Can you do anything special?" she asked Lillian after having listened to her reading two pages.

"You mean like… magic?" asked the child.

"Yes. Everything that is special."

"Well… I can do this…" she said, changing the color of her bedcover from pink to dark green, "but gr'ma doesn't like it" and she changed it back to pink. "I can also lift things in the air" she said, making one of the dolls rotate lazily in mid-air, "but gr'ma allows it only in my room. She says it may scare other people."

"Yes, she is right about that. People get scared and start acting nasty. It's better if you do nothing of these special things out of your room."

"You can do such things as well?" asked Lillian.

"Yes, I can, and so does your father."

"Oh! So I also have a father?"

"Of course you have, Lily. He just couldn't see you until now, but he already loves you."

"Lunch is served!" echoed the voice in the house.

"Let's go!" said Lillian, fetching Hermione's hand and dragging her to the kitchen.

There was very little conversation during lunch, as Lillian kept talking, hardly stopping for a breath, making all the adults smile bemusedly.

"Time for a nap!" ordered Mrs. Wilkins after lunch, grabbing the child in a big hug. Lillian giggled happily. "Will you be here when I wake up?" she asked Hermione.

"I'm not sure, but I'll come see you again, I promise," replied Hermione.

"Now we can talk" exclaimed Mrs. Wilkins when she came down, a few minutes later.

"She is a happy child" remarked Hermione.

"Yes, she really is, although she may be quite a handful at times."

"Well – she is still a child" replied Hermione. She now turned serious. "Do you know who I am?" she asked her parents.

"Lillian said you were her mother and our daughter" replied her mother, quite reluctantly.

"I know, but what do you think?"

"I feel like I should know you, especially since you look so much like me when I was your age, yet I can't remember ever seeing you before." Her father nodded in consent.

"Lillian is right. She is the only one whose memory had not been altered, as she is too young to remember very much. You see, just like Lily, I am also a witch."

Her parents didn't look surprised at her words.

"There had been a terrible war among the wizards, mainly those in Britain, culminating during the last year. As I was very close to the leader of the light forces, I became a target for the dark forces, and unwillingly made you a target too. I wanted to keep you out of danger, and the best way I could think of was by transferring you to Australia, being as far from that war as possible, and removing any memory connecting you to me, so that nobody would suspect anything. You are not Monica and Wandel Wilkins. You are Jane and Dave Granger."

Her words seemed to stir something in her parents' minds. They looked at each other and back at Hermione.

"Can you give us our memories back?" asked her father.

"I can, but you need to be very still for that. Put your heads on the table, please, as close to each other as you can, and close your eyes. This will help you stay still and help me concentrate on the spells I need to use."

They seemed quite reluctant at first, but then her mother followed Hermione's instructions, and her father followed suit, touching his head to his wife's.

"Stupefy" whispered Hermione, pointing her wand at their heads. Their limbs became stiff and they stayed still.

Hermione started chanting the spells she had prepared for the occasion, covering her parents' heads in a mesh of silvery, glittering webs. The meshes started fading after awhile until they disappeared altogether. Hermione pointed her wand once again and said "Ennervate", allowing her parents to move again.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger woke up, as if from slumber. They looked around them as if seeing the place for the first time.

"We're not in London" noted Dave. "No, we aren't" added Jane, "but this is still home."

"Do you feel alright?" asked Hermione with some anxiety in her voice.

"Oh, I'm fine" said Dave, "but you still owe us the full story. It looks like you have glossed over some details during the past few years."

"Guilty as accused" laughed Hermione with relief. "I'll tell you everything soon enough, but now I must go back to my friends. They are probably quite worried about me for staying here so long."

"Where do you stay?" asked her mother.

"At the Sea View motel near the fourth junction to the west. Ron, Harry and Ginny are waiting for me there."

"Why won't you all come here and stay with us? The house is certainly large enough for the three guests," suggested her father. Her mother nodded in agreement.

"I'll have to talk with them, but they would probably agree," said Hermione. She hugged them once again before opening the door to walk out.

"Oh!" she gasped.

"What is it?" asked her father.

"My friends are just waiting outside. I didn't know..."

"Well, call them in, please. I'd like to meet them again."

Hermione stepped out and called her friends in. She introduced them as they came in: "This is Ron – you've already met him a few times; this is Ginny – Ron's sister and Harry's girlfriend; and this is Harry. You may not have met him, but you certainly heard of him."

"Pleased to meet you. Do sit down. Would you like to join us for tea?"

"Yes, please," answered Ron for all of them.

Dave was eying Harry suspiciously, as Harry was holding Ginny's hand.

"Isn't Harry..." he started asking his daughter in a hushed voice.

"Yes, Harry is Lily's father and he knows it, but he is not my boyfriend," explained Hermione.

"Then..."

"I'm with Ron, and the three of them know. It is OK with them," she assured him.

The awkward silence was broken by the sound of little feet coming down the stairs and a moment later they saw a blur of brown curls flying towards Hermione.

"Mom, you're here!" exclaimed Lillian, hugging her mother.

"Yes I'm here," said Hermione, hugging her just as tight. "Would you like to meet my friends?" she asked after breaking the hug.

Lillian looked shy for a moment, glancing at the three youngsters through lowered eyelashes. She then turned towards Hermione. "Is this my father?" she asked, pointing at Harry. "He has the same eyes like me," she added.

"Let me introduce you," suggested Hermione. She took Lillian's hand and walked to Harry. "Lillian, this is Harry – your father," she said, putting Lillian's small hand in Harry's. Harry seemed overwhelmed. He covered the small hand with his other hand and his eyes were glistening, threatening to overflow. He just stared at Lillian for a moment and then talked almost in a whisper. "Lillian... You look even nicer than the pictures I've seen... You are..." He couldn't finish the sentence. He just hugged her as if his life depended on it. Lillian accepted the hug reluctantly at first, but then hugged him back just as fiercely.

Harry seemed to be lost in the hug, but Lillian lost her patience after a while and started giggling. "What is it?" asked Harry, quite confused.

"You are funny, Daddy," she said, and then seemed to remember something. "Do you allow me to call you Daddy?"

"You may call me anything you like, and I love the sound of 'daddy'. I've never said it myself, you know."

"Why? Didn't you have a dad?"

"Well... I did have one. He was handsome and brave and he loved me very much, but he died when I was only one year old."

Lillian face turned somber at hearing that. She didn't like the idea of people dying. "But you still had your mother to love you," she said, as if trying to comfort him.

Harry shook his head. "No. They both died the same night."

Lillian looked really concerned. "Then who took care of you? Who loved you?"

"I was raised by my aunt and uncle, and you can see I managed quite fine."

"Oh, it's good to know you had somebody to love you!" exclaimed Lillian.

Hermione, who was watching patiently, bent down to her daughter. "Don't you like to meet my other friends?"

"Oh, sure I do! But I'm so glad to know my Daddy!"

Harry just had to hug her once again before Hermione could lead her to the others.

"This is Ginny. She is a very good friend and she is Harry's girlfriend."

Lillian looked confused. "Aren't YOU daddy's girlfriend?"

"No, darling. Harry is my best friend, but he is not my boyfriend." Lillian still looked confused. "I'll explain it later, OK?" added Hermione.

Lillian just nodded.

"And this is Ron. He is also my best friend and much more and he is Ginny's brother."

Lillian turned her eyes from one to the other, noticing the red hair and the freckles and she smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Lillian," said Ron, extending his hand towards her.

Lillian shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Ron. Are you Mom's boyfriend?"

Hermione turned all red, but Ron stayed calm. "I want to be her boyfriend, if she will accept me," he answered, looking at Hermione, who gasped and put her hand to her mouth.

"Oh, she will," assured him Lillian.

Jane joined them again, bringing a tray full of cups with steaming tea, along with some sugar and cream and some cookies.

The conversation went on. Nobody wanted to talk of the war near the child, but still it was mentioned in one way or another. Lillian seemed to enjoy moving from lap to lap, staying longer on Harry's and Hermione's laps, but giving some attention to Ginny and Ron as well.

"You can all stay here. Our house is large enough," suggested Jane.

"We accept gladly" replied Harry, "but it is too late to move today. I think it would be better if we spend the night at the motel and move here tomorrow. Hermione would rather stay here to catch up with you, though."

"Then stay for dinner, at least," implored Jane.

"We can't refuse that," grinned Ron.

Dinner was filled with Lillian's chatter, just like lunch. "Time for your bath and bed" insisted Jane with Lillian as soon as dinner was over.

"I want Daddy to wash me!" announced Lillian.

Harry felt suddenly very nervous. He had never washed anybody, let alone a girl. Hermione noticed his anxiety and offered help. "We shall both wash you. Isn't it better?"

Lillian's smile confirmed her mother's suggestion, and Harry seemed relieved.

It turned out that Lillian was quite capable of washing herself. It looked like she only wanted her parents for company, and Harry was further relieved. He enjoyed chatting with the brilliant child and enjoyed seeing her so happy. Half an hour later he emerged from the bathroom with a soaked shirt and a wide smile, but it wasn't enough for Lillian.

"Daddy – bedtime story!" she demanded.

Harry just couldn't refuse her even if he wanted. He sat at her bedside and read for her the book she had selected. She was following his reading, pointing at the exact words. He tried to skip a few words, but she noticed immediately and showed him the words he skipped. Harry was simply delighted.

Ginny and Ron came to say "good night" as well. That was a mistake. Lillian insisted they read her a bedtime story each. Jane and Hermione stood at the door and enjoyed the scene.

Once they finished reading, Ginny, Ron and Harry left the house. "We shall come back tomorrow before lunch. I'm a late riser, so don't expect us too early," said Ron before leaving.

Hermione sat with her parents. "I had some difficulty finding you here. I expected you to still live where I set you. It was just as nice a town and a very nice little house," she told them.

"Oh, we did live there until last month, but now that our family is getting larger, we wanted a larger house as well, and this one seemed to be a good choice," explained Dave.

"What do you mean by the family getting larger?"

"We are expecting a baby in about seven months," explained her mother.

Hermione was surprised. She knew her parents never intended her to be an only child, yet they failed to bring her a sibling, despite some medical treatments to that effect.

"Wow! That is a real surprise," she said after awhile. "You are probably very happy about this."

"We sure are. Now we shall have two children at home… unless you intend to raise Lily all by yourself, that is."

"I'm not ready for that yet, and if I eventually marry Ron, as I hope I will, having her with us would be a constant reminder to him that I had first experienced sex with Harry. I don't think he would like it, even though he seems to adore Lillian, and I don't think Ginny would like the girl living with her and Harry, assuming they marry, for similar reasons. You have done a great job with her until now. I believe she should stay with you most of the time. I surely would like her to stay with me once in awhile, or with Harry, but her home would be your home."

Jane had tears in her eyes, as she hugged Hermione tightly.

They talked some more. Hermione told her parents more of what she had been through and they told her about their life in Australia. It was way past midnight when they retired for the night.

Hermione woke up feeling two small hands hugging her. She opened her eyes to see Lillian smiling at her. "Gr'ma told me to wake you up for breakfast" told her the girl. They hugged once more. "I'm so glad you stayed" whispered Lillian.

"I'm glad to be here with you" replied Hermione, getting out of bed and following her daughter to the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4: August 1998

**Witch Daughter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, though I wish I did. They are all property of J.K. Rowling and her business associates.

**4: August 1998**

They were all sitting in the garden at the Burrow, watching the darkening sky.

"Will any of you come to Hogwarts with me this year?" asked Ginny.

"I'll probably come," answered Hermione. "It would be odd going back there after all we've been through, yet it would signify the completion of our task in a way. I need to finish my NEWTs if I want to continue my formal education, but I also want to spend much more time with Lillian. I wonder if I can really do all this…"

"I had enough of school," said Ron. "I'd rather try for a Quiddich career. The Chudly Cannons are looking for a new keeper and I think that may be my chance, or maybe I'll try to become an auror. Kingsley told us that our experience is worth more than the NEWTs anyway."

Harry stayed silent.

"What are you planning?" asked Ginny.

"I don't know. Kingsley offered me a job as an auror, but I'm not sure I really want it. I've already had more than my share of confronting dark wizards. If I don't take it I may rather finish my studies. Going back to school would seem… too trivial, I think, but without the NEWTs people may say I had special privileges when getting a job. I wouldn't like it. And then I also want to spend more time with Lillian."

"Maybe you should talk with Professor McGonagall? She will keep your secret well and she may find a way to let you visit your daughter regularly," suggested Ginny.

"I've already checked it with Professor McGonagall," said Hermione. "I floo-called the headmistress and told her about our special requests. She promised to keep everything confidential but she had to check the regulations before she could answer. I've got her owl this morning. She has found an old regulation concerning students who are parents. We are allowed to visit the children for the weekend every second week and just for the evening twice a week."

"That's really good. We can probably work a schedule to visit Lillian so that she will have one of us every weekend and on four evenings during the week. That should be quite enough for her," said Harry enthusiastically.

"Yes. We can," confirmed Hermione with a smile.

"It may interfere with Quidditch, but I believe we can manage", he answered with a matching smile.

"There's more," said Hermione. "As a godfather you are also allowed a weekend once a month and one evening per week. You will only need to pass the apparition test to be able to fully use these privileges, though portkeys may be useful until then."

Harry smiled widely.

"Thank you so much!" he said.

"So, will you join me at Hogwarts?" repeated Ginny.

"Yes, I think I will" confirmed Harry.

"Oh, it would be really nice to study with you two. Don't you agree, Ron?" asked Ginny.

"Good for you, but I don't think it would do me any good."

"Dinner is served!" they heard Mrs. Weasley calling.

The four went in for dinner. George joined them silently.

"Andromeda has just floo-called me. She will bring Teddy for the weekend," informed them Molly. "Why won't you bring your sister as well?" she asked Hermione. "I would really like to meet her, as you all seem to like her so very much."

"I'll ask my parents," promised Hermione. "She is only four, you know."

"The way you talk about her she seems to be at least twice that age. I would really like her to visit here," said Molly, "but only with her parents' consent."

The next weekend, Hermione came to the Burrow with Lillian, after instructing her to act as if they were sisters and not to call Harry "Dad". Lillian was delighted to find Teddy there and was very impressed seeing him change his hair from blue to pink and back again.

She managed to make George smile several times and even laugh heartily once. She enjoyed herself so much that she got very tired and fell asleep at the dinner table. Hermione asked Harry to help her and put Lillian to bed.

"You are very attached to your little sister," noted Molly after dinner, when Hermione was helping her with the dishes.

"Yes, I am," confirmed Hermione.

"This is probably due to the age difference, but you seem to care for her more like a mother than like a sister," continued Molly.

"Probably," agreed Hermione.

"I wonder where she got her eyes from. Both your parents have brown eyes, don't they?"

Hermione didn't like the direction Molly was trying to go. "My late grandmother had similar eyes," she said, putting down the last dish. "I promised Harry to help him bath Teddy. I should go now," she added.

Molly felt there was more to it than Hermione was ready to tell, but she knew Hermione would never tell her anything she didn't intend to. She just sighed.

Hermione found Harry with Teddy in the bathroom. A baby bath was already positioned there, filled with lukewarm water. Harry stood there, holding half-undressed Teddy and looking quite lost. Hermione checked the water with her elbow. "You should add some hot water here – about half a glass. I'll finish undressing Teddy."

Harry handed her the baby with a relieved expression. She proceeded to undress Teddy while Harry added some hot water and mixed it thoroughly with the rest of the water, so there would be no "hot spots". They then washed the baby together, making Teddy laugh with delight, changing his hair color to various shades of pink and purple. Harry then grabbed a towel and Hermione placed Teddy in it, wrapping him well. Harry took the giggling baby to another room, to dress him and put him to sleep.

"I can see you're going to be a wonderful father" told him Ginny.

"How can you tell?" he asked.

"You seemed quite stressed the whole morning, but once you took Teddy in your arms you calmed down and seemed happy."

"He does have that effect on me, and so does Lillian," he confessed.

"Where's Ron?" asked Ginny.

"I think he is with Lillian. He wanted to make sure she slept well," answered Hermione.

"He seems to be training to become a father" joked Ginny.

"Why do you have to go?" asked Lillian.

"I have to finish my studies. If I want to be able to support you then I must study to get some kind of expertise. My parents have also studied for many years before becoming dentists."

"But they are not magical – you are!"

"It doesn't really matter. One has to be able to do something that others are willing to pay for in order to earn a living, magical or not," explained Hermione.

"Will you visit me, at least?"

"Your Dad and I will visit you as much as we can. One of us will stay with you for the weekend and we shall tuck you in bed almost every night. Even if we stay here we could probably do no more,"

Lillian still pouted. "But I won't have you both with me!"

"We shall be together during the holidays, and even once a month – when we shall meet Teddy as well. You like Teddy, don't you?"

"Yes. He is funny. Daddy loves him."

"Yes," said Hermione tenderly. "Teddy is very dear to us. We knew his parents… before the war."

Harry came downstairs, floating his trunk in front of him.

"When will I see you again?" asked Lillian.

"One of us will be here tomorrow evening and then we shall probably be able to visit you alternately almost every evening" said Harry.

"But I want you BOTH!"

"I'll see what we can do" promised Harry, hugging the girl. "You know we love you dearly, don't you?"

The girl hugged him back. "I know, and I love you as well."

Mrs. Granger hugged the girl in her arms. "Now be a darling and say goodbye. You know they will be back for as much as they can."

"Goodbye Mom, goodbye Dad!" said Lillian.

"Goodbye darling" said her parents. Harry held the trunk in one hand, grabbing Hermione's hand in the other, while Hermione's hand was grabbing her own, book-filled trunk. There was a "pop" and they both disappeared.

"You will see them tomorrow", said Jane, seeing Lillian's face getting the "almost crying" expression.

"And they will miss you even more than you miss them," added Dave, hugging the little girl.


	5. Chapter 5: October 1998

**Witch Daughter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, though I wish I did. They are all property of J.K. Rowling and her business associates.

A/N Finally – what you've been waiting for, or a start, at least

**5: October 1998**

Harry was going to the Great Hall with Hermione and Ginny. They had become a new "Golden Trio", going to meals together and taking most of their classes together as well.

"I hardly get any 'alone time' with you" complained Ginny. "You're either busy studying or visiting Lillian or practicing for Quidditch. Can't you save some time just for the two of us?"

"What would you suggest I give up for this?" asked Harry. "You know I must do my best both in my studies and as Quidditch captain, or people will start talking, and I won't give up on my daughter, that's sure."

"I don't ask you to give up anything. I just want to spend some more time with you. Is that such a big problem?"

"Well, Ginny, you know I try my best. After spending last year the way I did, I find it very difficult to re-adjust to the schedule of a student, especially since I found out I had a daughter as well. You know I love you, don't you?"

"I know, Harry. I just wish I could also feel it, not only know it. That would make things much better…"

Hermione stayed out of that conversation. She had also noticed Harry neglecting his relationship with Ginny. It seemed to her like he was losing his interest in her, but was not totally aware of it,

They were sitting at the breakfast table when the mail arrived. Hermione got her copy of the Daily Prophet, as usual. She started leafing through it, browsing at the headlines. She seemed quite bored until her eyes caught something. She started reading, ignoring Harry and Ginny, who were asking what she had found so interesting. A few moments later she stood up, leaving the paper on the table, and ran out of the hall, not saying a word.

"What's the matter with her?" asked Harry.

Ginny looked at the paper. "It's my git of a brother," she said.

Harry looked at the paper as well. "_**Golden Trio Redhead found new love**__" _was the headline._ "__Ron Weasley, previously known as the redhead from the Golden Trio, and now starting a career as keeper for the Chudley Cannons was seen lately with several young witches, all well endowed blondes. Last evening he was spotted with another blonde who could not be identified, being quite intimate with her, as proven by the attached photos. She was later reported to be seen leaving his hotel room just before sunrise. Mr. Weasley could not be approached for comments__.__"_

"No wonder she left" said Harry. "She is probably crying her heart out now, hiding in some deserted room. I think we should look for her."

"Yes. I'll check the girls' restrooms and dormitories. You check unused classes."

It only took Harry a few minutes to find Hermione crying in one of the classes in a deserted corridor. She was just sitting on the floor and letting her tears flow. Harry bent down to her and embraced her, letting Hermione's head rest on his shoulder. He didn't say anything to her. He just struck her bushy hair while holding her tight. Hermione's sobs subsided slowly, until she started talking.

"He promised to stay true to me and to never repeat the Lavender incident. He said he really and truly loved me. How can I ever believe anything he says?"

Harry found it difficult to answer. "I think he really meant it when he said and promised, but he is not strong enough to keep his word when circumstances change," he said, knowing this was no excuse.

"I should have never fallen for him!" said Hermione.

"Maybe, but you can't control your heart. Nobody can."

"Yet you stayed true to Ginny. Even when we two were alone. Even after you knew about Lillian, you still didn't try anything with me."

Harry wasn't sure if this was a complaint or a compliment.

"I knew you were in love with Ron and I thought I was in love with Ginny. I couldn't act any other way and neither could you."

Hermione didn't answer. She just let her head rest on Harry's shoulder until she felt strong enough to face others.

"Thank you for always being there for me", she told Harry.

"Just like you are always there for me", he said.

They left the room together, ready for the next classes.

"Hermione, can we talk?" asked Ginny a few days later.

"Sure! You can always talk with me about whatever bothers you."

"It's about Harry."

"What about Harry?"

"I think he doesn't love me anymore."

"Why do you think so?"

Ginny looked somewhat embarrassed. "Before… Bill's wedding he used to snog me the whole time. You probably remember."

Hermione nodded.

"After the last battle he was confused, but he still wanted my company most of the time, and when we went with you to Australia… well… we became even closer, just like you and Ron."

Both girls blushed.

"But since we came back, he started drifting away. There's always some other priority: his studies, Quidditch training or – most of all – Lillian. I know he loves her and cares for her as a father. I understand that he wants to spend as much time with her as possible, yet this leaves no time at all for me. Last time we snogged was on the train to Hogwarts, and he hardly ever speaks to me except during meals or during Quidditch training."

"This really seems odd", agreed Hermione. "Do you have any clue?"

"None, but I believe he is thinking of you."

"Of me? Why should he think of me? He can just talk to me – I'm always there for him."

"That's the point. He is so close to you that he doesn't even know what he feels. Yet if I have to lose him, I'd rather lose him to you than to anybody else. I know you would be perfect for each other."

"So, what do you intend to do?" Hermione sounded quite confused.

"I'll have to talk with him, so he doesn't feel ashamed about his feelings. I must also start looking for someone to love. It would do none of us any good if I stay stuck on Harry…"

They were just finishing another Quidditch training session. Everybody looked sweaty and tired, hurrying into the shower.

"Harry, I need to talk with you!" said Ginny.

"Not now!" protested Harry. "I'm too tired and sweaty for a serious conversation."

"So am I, but as you seem to find no time for us I have to take what I can." Ginny sounded very serious.

"OK... OK... Come sit on the bench and we can talk."

"Do you really love me, Harry?"

He didn't know what to think. He knew he loved her, but was it the same kind of love that she was asking about?

"What do you mean? You know I love you!"

Ginny sighed. "I know you used to love me before we went to Australia. We came even closer while there – until you met your daughter..."

"What do you mean? She is just a little girl!" protested Harry.

"She may be only a little girl, but once she called you 'daddy' she became the most important person in the world for you."

"Yes, she is…" confirmed Harry.

"Your attitude towards me started changing as well. It was not an immediate change. We still snogged and even shagged a few times, but I could see you started feeling uncomfortable about it."

Harry shuffled his legs, not looking at Ginny. Her blunt frankness was sometimes intimidating.

"You are not acting as my boyfriend anymore; you are acting more like you are my brother – like Ron on tranquilizing potion."

Harry couldn't stop a smile from reaching his face. He really acted as a bigger, wiser protective brother lately. He actually felt a need to protect Ginny. He no longer felt like snogging her.

"So," continued Ginny, "do you still love me the way you used to, like the woman you desire, or do you look at me like I was your younger sister?"

Harry knew what he felt, but how could he tell her? He had promised in a way to marry her, although it was not really a promise. How could he back up?

Ginny seemed to read his mind. "Harry, I know you said that you wanted to marry me. That was shortly after the war and before we went to Australia. I never took it as a promise. I knew it was just what you felt at that time. Don't treat it as a promise. Let me know what you really feel. You won't hurt me by telling me the truth; you will if you lie to me."

Harry sighed. This was harder than he had anticipated, despite Ginny's help. "I really feel more like a brother to you", he finally said. "Somehow, that spark that drew us together turned out into the kind of love I didn't expect. I still love you dearly, but I no longer desire you. I'm sorry…"

Ginny brushed his arm. "You have nothing to be sorry about. Now that we both know the truth it would be much easier. You can start looking for your real love, and I'll do the same. Is there anybody you think I should pay attention to?"

Harry felt surprised and relieved. He would not have been surprised if she tried to hex him, yet he really liked the mature, business-like way in which she handled the conversation.

"I think Dean would really like a second chance. I actually ruined it for you two the first time, so maybe he deserves it."

Ginny smiled. "Yes, I've noticed. He is really turning into a very fine young man. I should probably start encouraging him once our separation becomes public."

"Do you have any recommendations for me as well?" asked Harry with a smile.

"Oh, I certainly have. Follow your heart – that's the main point. I believe you will soon see the right choice."

"Well, can we take our showers now?" asked Harry.

"By all means! You practically stink!" laughed Ginny. "I'll see you back in the common room."


	6. Chapter 6: December 1998

**Witch Daughter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, though I wish I did. They are all property of J.K. Rowling and her business associates.

**6: December 1998.**

"Are you taking the Hogwarts Express going home for the holidays?" asked Ginny.

"No. I'll just apparate home from Hogsmead. I'd rather spend more time with my daughter than waste it on the train," replied Hermione.

"What about you, Harry?"

"I'll go with Hermione. I just can't wait to see Lillian, but I'll come for the Christmas dinner at the Burrow."

"Oh, well… I should ask Dean to escort me then. He seems to be quite interested in my company lately."

"You can't blame him. You used to be very good friends two years ago, and you look quite nice together," said Harry.

"Do you think I should become his girlfriend?"

"I know I've been very disappointing for you, and I'm really sorry about it, but if it goes well between Dean and you – then I can only wish you good luck."

Hermione and Harry arrived to the Granger house quite early. They both collected Lillian from the kindergarten and stayed with her until her nap time.

It was late in the afternoon when they heard the distinct "pop" of an apparition. They both drew their wands instinctively only to put them down as they recognized Ginny.

"What brings you here?" asked Hermione.

"I should have probably just used the fellytone or however you call it…"

"Telephone" inserted Hermione.

"…but I thought this would be much simpler for me. I wanted to tell you that Ron has brought a girlfriend with him for Christmas. She looks a lot like Lavender Brown, but she is apparently much smarter. I just didn't want you to be surprised at seeing her."

"Thank you for being such a good friend", answered Hermione.

"Don't mention it… Anyhow, I also invited Dean, though I'm not sure if he will come or not. "

"Thanks for the warning", said Harry.

"Oh, and Mom would really like you to bring Lillian. She has also invited Andromeda with Teddy."

"Does she know?" asked Harry.

"No, but I wouldn't be surprised if she already suspects the truth, though neither I nor Ron have told her anything. She suspects it ever since she saw Lillian with you two."

Lillian sat between Harry and Hermione during the Christmas Eve dinner at the Grangers. She looked happy, hugging her parents alternately. They put her to bed and read her a bedtime story together, then they kissed her goodnight and she hugged them both. "I want to always be able to be with both of you," she told them.

They sat with Hermione's parents for awhile, telling of school and of some of their previous adventures, and then the Grangers wished them good night and went to bed.

"I think we should also retire for the night," said Hermione. They stood up and Harry bent down to kiss her cheek. He changed his mind midway, aiming for her lips instead. Hermione was surprised at first, but then responded willingly. Their tame kiss deepened and became more passionate before they separated. "Good night and Happy Christmas" said Harry.

"Good night" answered Hermione, barely audibly, before going to her room.

Harry was already falling asleep in the guest room when he heard the door open. He noticed Hermione, wearing only her night gown, slipping in. She came to his bed and whispered "Are you asleep?"

"Not yet," he answered.

"May I join you? I think we have a lot to talk about."

"Sure, come in," he said, moving aside. The bed was wide enough for two, and although he was wearing only his boxers he didn't feel shame in front of her. She had already seen him with less, he thought.

"That goodnight kiss made me think", said Hermione. "Do you really feel the way that kiss implied?"

"If you want to ask if I love you then the answer is yes, I love you, not only as a friend but as a man loves a beautiful and sexy woman," he answered sincerely.

Hermione flung herself onto Harry, embracing him with all her might. "I love you as well. I've probably loved you ever since we became friends, but I only found out after Ron behaved… the way he did."

Harry found it difficult to concentrate. The thin night gown didn't prevent him from feeling her breasts pressing into his chest, her stomach pressing into his and her legs touching his. He was sure she could feel his reaction, his erection, and wasn't sure what to do.

"Love me, Harry" she whispered in his ear before kissing him passionately on his lips. He complied willingly.

Harry woke up when he heard the door open once more. The light spilling through the window told him it was already morning, and the bushy hair on the pillow besides him reminded him of the previous evening.

"I knew I'll find you together" said Lillian, trying to hug them both.

"Merry Christmas, darling" told her Harry.

"Merry Christmas, Lily" said Hermione, still very sleepy.

"May I come to bed with you two?" asked Lillian.

"I'm not sure…" started Hermione.

"I don't mind that you are both naked" said Lillian, and before they could say anything else she was already taking her place between her parents.

"How did you know we would both be here?" asked Hermione.

"I can always tell what people near me feel and I knew you felt you belonged together. You only needed a slight push, and I gave it to you."

"When did you do it?"

"Every time one of you came here I talked to you about each other. I tried to make you understand what you already felt."

"How can you tell what people feel?" asked Hermione.

"I don't really know how I do it, just like magic. I know you are now worried but you're curious even more. You are also concerned that you are nude and that I might find out you had sex. You really liked having sex with Dad."

Hermione was changing colors, turning deep red, but Lillian was chatting happily. "I woke up when I felt you had a very strong feeling of satisfaction, like your parents had when they started your new sister. Did you start another brother or sister for me?"

Still redder than red, Hermione managed to answer. "We were just showing our love for each other, not starting anything yet."

"Oh, I love it when you love each other so much!" said Lillian, hugging them both.

"Don't you want to check your Christmas presents?" reminded her Hermione.

"Oh, sure! Will you come?"

"In a moment or two. We need to get dressed, you know."

Lillian smiled knowingly and jumped out of bed.

Hermione decided to go to the burrow by side-along apparition. It would be Lillian's first such experience, and she really liked having the three of them arrive hand-in-hand.

Ginny was the first to spot them at the Burrow's gate. She was glad to see them. "Dean couldn't come for dinner, but he will be here tomorrow" she told Harry. She then bent down to Lillian. "You seem to be very happy to be with both your parents," she noted.

"Yes, I am, and thank you for understanding them so well," said the girl, surprising Ginny.

"What does she know?" she asked Hermione in a whisper.

"More than one would expect."

They approached the door and Mrs. Weasley spotted them and rushed to greet them. "I'm so glad you could bring your sister with you. I hardly had a chance to look at her the previous time."

Lillian wasn't too impressed by the older woman but presented her best behavior. Molly wanted Lillian to show how talented she was, so Lillian suggested changing the tablecloth. "I think it would be nice if it were pale green with small red flowers around the rim," she said, as the white tablecloth changed to that exact appearance, "or maybe it would be more appropriate with red bells for Christmas," and the flowers were replaced by bells.

"You are fantastic!" exclaimed Molly. "I've never heard of any young witch or wizard having such a fine control of their magic. I dare say even some grown-ups lack your fine control!"

Lillian only smiled shyly, as if she didn't deserve the compliments.

As other members of the family joined them, Lillian seemed to be quite bored, not having anybody near her age. She got out of her boredom as she saw Teddy, who was brought by his grandmother. She remembered seeing him the previous time and she knew her father liked the blue-haired baby.

It was quite late at night when they returned to the Granger residence. Hermione and Harry set Lillian to bed.

"I don't like Mrs. Weasley," told them Lillian.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"She is too nosy. As soon as she looked at me she noticed I had your eyes and she tried to find out who my real parents were. I had to make her forget my eyes and think they are brown, but I didn't like doing that."

"Yet you impressed her with your abilities" noted Harry.

"That was nothing, really. I could do this long ago. I can now change almost anything, see?" she said, as her hair turned blue – the same shade as Teddy's favorite color.

Harry was dumbstruck, as Lillian changed her hair color to purple, orange, green and pink in rapid succession, before letting it settle back to its natural brown.

"I can also change shape," she said, making her nose and ears grow bigger, until she looked somewhat like a house-elf. "I can even look like an animal," she added, changing into a large ginger cat, much like Crookshanks.

Hermione seemed to be just as shocked. "When did you learn to do all this?" she asked.

"I've read some of your old books, but I mostly just think of what I want to happen and it does. I can't explain how I do it."

She yawned. "Will you sleep together again?"

"Probably" said Hermione, blushing.

"Then just give me a goodnight kiss."


	7. Chapter 7: February 1999

**Witch Daughter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, though I wish I did. They are all property of J.K. Rowling and her business associates.

**7: February 1999**

Harry was staying the weekend at the Granger residence, spending his time with Lillian. He had bought her a toy broomstick and had spent the whole afternoon watching her enjoy the new experience. Lillian seemed to have inherited his talent, as she was flying in no time and enjoyed it tremendously, pushing her toy broomstick to its limits.

Harry was sleeping soundly when Lillian came into his room and woke him up. "I feel Gra'ma is having pains. I'm afraid something bad might be happening" she explained.

Harry got out of bed and pulled on his dressing gown. He took his wand as well, before crossing the corridor to his hosts' bedroom. He knocked lightly on the door. "Is everything alright?" he asked softly.

The door was opened by Dave. "It's OK. Jane has just felt the first contractions in preparation for the delivery. We are getting ready to go to the hospital. Can you keep an eye on Lillian?"

"Of course! Is there anything else I can do to help you?"

"Nothing, really. I will call you as soon as it is over and you can owl Hermione."

"Will you please explain to Lillian what is happening? She is quite frightened," asked Harry.

Dave smiled. "Don't you think it is your job, as her father?"

"It probably is, but I don't really know what to tell her. I'm quite confused myself."

"Well, we shall handle this, then. Once Jane is dressed she will talk with Lillian, and then we shall go to the hospital. There is still enough time for that, so it seems."

Harry looked relieved. He went to Lillian and told her what was happening. A few minutes later, Jane came and talked with Lillian some more, before leaving the house.

"Will you stay with me?" asked Lillian. "I'm too excited to go back to sleep" she added.

"I'll stay with you as long as you need" promised Harry. They went back to Lillian's room. The girl got into bed, while Harry sat near her and talked with her quietly.

"Daddy, the phone is ringing!"

Harry woke up. He was still in Lillian's room, wearing his dressing gown. Early morning light was pouring through the windows. Harry seemed to have fallen asleep half sitting, half lying down on his daughter's bed. It took him a few seconds to register what she was saying, and then he jumped up and ran to the closest telephone – the one in Hermione's bedroom.

"We have a healthy daughter and she looks a lot like Hermione at that time," said Dave.

"How is Jane?" asked Harry.

"Tired and sore but utterly happy."

"Do you have a name for the new girl?"

"We have thought of some names but we have not decided yet," answered Dave.

Lillian was already jumping impatiently at Harry's side. "Tell Gra'pa I'm glad it's over and I'm happy to have a new baby in the family!" she told him.

"Why don't you tell him yourself?" asked Harry, passing the handset to Lillian.

A few minutes later he had a letter ready to be delivered, but no owl was available for the task.

"We should apparate to Diagon Alley to send this letter," he told Lillian, "but we must get dressed first."

It only took him a few minutes to get ready. Lillian was already able to get dressed all by herself. She only needed some help with her shoes. "I could lace them using magic," she told Harry, "but Gra'ma prefers to do it the normal way."

Harry was already helping her into the heavy winter overcoat when it occurred to him that he could send the letter in a different way. "Kreacher!" he called loudly.

A moment later Kreacher appeared in the room. "Master called me?"

"Yes, Kreacher. Can you deliver this letter to Hermione at Hogwarts?"

"Kreacher can do it, but wouldn't master prefer to deliver it himself?"

Harry frowned for a moment, trying to understand what the elf meant. "You mean you can apparate me to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, master, and Miss Lillian as well."

"You can take me to Hogwarts? Wow!" exclaimed Lillian.

"Of course, Miss Lillian," answered Kreacher.

"Just call me Lilly, please," said the girl.

"Sure, Miss Lilly."

Harry smiled hearing this.

"Well, take us to the Gryffindor common room, please," he said.

Both Lillian and Harry held hands with Kreacher. In no time at all they were standing in the common room.

"Thank you, Kreacher" said Harry. "You may now continue whatever I interrupted."

Kreacher only nodded and disappeared.

The common room was empty. Footsteps were heard from the stairs to the girls' dormitory, and soon they heard a surprised Ginny: "Harry! What are you doing here and why have you brought Lillian with you?"

"I have something to tell Hermione. Is she here?"

"She is coming down in a moment. Has anything happened?"

Harry smiled. "Yes, but she should hear it first."

"Harry! Lilly! Why are you here?" asked Hermione a few seconds later.

"I wanted to send a message to you and I asked Kreacher to deliver it. He offered to take us instead. I just couldn't refuse."

"And what was the message?"

"You have a new sister!"

Hermione was over-enthusiastic when hearing this. She jumped on Harry and started kissing him.

"Get a room!" sniggered Ginny.

"Let's get some breakfast and then I'll ask Professor McGonagall to let me visit my mom and my new sister," suggested Hermione. She took Lillian's hand in hers and started walking. Harry took the girl's other hand.

"Can you change your eyes to brown?" he asked her when they stopped at the door.

"Like this?" asked Lillian, turning her eyes to deep brown.

"Somewhat lighter" suggested Harry.

The girl complied. "It's perfect now!" said Harry.

They were almost at the doors of the great hall when Lillian exclaimed: "Oh, I forgot my doll!"

She pulled her hands free from her parents and disappeared with a soft "pop".

"Where did she go?" asked Harry.

"How did she do it?" murmured Hermione.

They couldn't wonder for long, as Lillian reappeared just a few seconds later, holding her favorite doll.

"What have you done?" asked Hermione.

"I went home, took the doll and returned."

"You apparated home?"

"Yes. Don't you do the same? It's quite easy."

"But nobody is supposed to be able to do it from here!"

"Well, I did it," shrugged the girl.

They failed to notice that Professor McGonagall was just a few steps behind them in the corridor.

"I'd like to see the three of you in my office as soon as you finish breakfast!" told them the headmistress in a stern tone. She then continued walking to the Great Hall so nobody would see her bewildered expression.

Lillian attracted a lot of attention at the Gryffindor table, and even from the other houses. Although she tried not to attract undue attention, it was a rare sight having a four-year old child there. Hermione presented Lillian as her young sister and most students seemed to accept it.

They reached the headmistress office soon after breakfast. She was already waiting for them.

"Mr. Potter, I believe that you have done quite a good job at disclosing your secret", she said sternly.

Harry looked uncertain. "I didn't intend to do it, but maybe it's about time to stop keeping it a secret."

The headmistress nodded noncommitantly and turned her gaze towards the young girl. She seemed to be surprised. "Don't you have green eyes?" she asked.

"I usually have, but Daddy wanted me to change their color," explained Lillian.

"Can you change other aspects of your appearance?"

"Sure! I can change my hair, my face, my body – everything really."

"Can you show me?"

Lillian changed her appearance to look like a house-elf with green hair and pink skin. Enjoying the appreciative looks on her audience, she changed once again to look like a younger copy of Ginny Weasley, including the red hair and the freckles.

Minerva was dumbstruck for a moment. "Can you do other things as well?"

"I can change things and I can move things without touching them."

"Can you bring here the book with the red cover from that shelf behind my back?"

"You mean that old copy of 'Hogwarts – A History'?"

"Yes. How did you know what book it is?"

"I've already read Mom's copy of that book, but the red book seems to be much older." The book was already floating down to the table.

Professor McGonagall looked utterly bewildered and was no longer trying to hide her feelings. She looked at the innocent young girl admiringly, before remembering the original cause of their meeting.

"Did you really apparate from here to your home and back?"

"Yes. Is that wrong?" asked the girl worriedly.

"It's not wrong. It is just… very unusual. You see, nobody is supposed to be able to apparate from or to Hogwarts, yet you seem to have done it quite easily. How did you do it?"

"I just thought about where I wanted to be and I was there. I've already done it several times."

Hermione was very surprised hearing this. "When did you learn to apparate?"

"Some time ago… I was sitting in my room and I wanted something from the kitchen, and then I was in the kitchen. It just happened."

"Well, it looks like we are due for some very long conversations," sighed Hermione.

"And I would like to take part in them as well," added the headmistress.

Harry just looked at them, not really sure what to feel or what to say.

"Well, Mr. Potter, I believe you came here with a purpose in mind. What was it?"

"Oh, I came to inform Hermione that she now has a new sister."

The headmistress turned to Hermione. "Congratulations! I believe you would like to visit your mother and your new sister, won't you?"

"May I? I promise to be back before the first lesson on Monday" said Hermione.

"Yes, you may." Her lips twitched upwards in a suppressed smile. The professor now turned to Lillian. "Do you think you can apparate your parents directly from here?"

"I don't know. I never tried."

"Then you should try. Why won't you apparate with them to the farthest corner of this office? It should be quite safe."

Lillian stood up from her chair and held hands with her parents. They looked at her, confirming they were ready, and a moment later they were all standing at the other end of the office.

"Oh, I can take you home with me!" exclaimed Lillian. She turned to the headmistress. "Thank you so much for helping me with this!" and before anyone could stop her, she hugged the surprised professor tightly.


	8. Chapter 8:March 1999

**Witch Daughter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, though I wish I did. They are all property of J.K. Rowling and her business associates, except for Lillian.

A/N Somewhat short this time

**8: March 1999**

It was one of those rare weekends when both Harry and Hermione were staying with Lilian. Harry used to bring Teddy to the Granger residence so he could spend the time with both Lillian and Teddy. The girl had already conjured a cot for Teddy and was practicing her motherly instincts with him whenever Harry brought him for a visit.

Harry woke up feeling observed. He opened his eyes lazily only to see a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring at him.

"Good morning, love," said the red lips in front of him.

"Good morning," he grumbled. "Isn't it too early to wake up?"

"That depends..." replied Hermione, snuggling closer to him and putting her head on his shoulder, letting her hand roam on his chest and then continue its trip downwards. He could feel her naked body warming his and her legs entwined in his. It was something he really liked

"Depends on what?" asked Harry, thinking he might already guess the answer.

"If you'd rather sleep or..." she trailed, pressing herself harder into Harry.

"Or?..."

Hermione flashed him a mischievous grin. "Or... make love to me!"

Harry grinned even wider. "That is a really a difficult choice to make. Do you have any suggestions?"

Hermione didn't reply. She just bent towards his face and kissed him hungrily. Harry obliged. He could not resist her and he didn't even try. Each such moment with Hermione was a dream come true, and he wanted these to last as long as possible.

Some time later, still hugging Hermione tenderly, breathing the smell of her hair and caressing her cheek, Harry's thoughts were wandering.

'How much I'd like to wake up this way for the rest of my life, with Hermione at my side. I wish I could marry her. I wish I had something to offer her besides my love. Yet I have nothing.'

He sighed internally. 'Even the house at Grimmauld Place is practically a derelict, and the goblins would probably never let me near Gringotts again...'

He looked at Hermione dozing peacefully on his chest. 'It's such a wonder I gained her love... And she also gave me Lillian... I would hate to lose them... It would practically kill me. Yet they deserve better than I could ever offer... Maybe if I work hard for a few years I can be in a position to support them, but will Hermione be willing to wait?'

He was glad she was asleep. He didn't want to make her worry and he would keep his doubts inside. They still had a few months at school. He would try to make the best of them...

* * *

"Harry, can you spare a moment?"

He couldn't mistake that dreamy voice. "Yes, Luna. What is it?"

"I just thought that bringing your daughter to Hogwars wasn't your brightest idea. Have the Nargles been annoying you?"

"What are you talking about?" Harry was really worried. As much as he loved his daughter, he didn't want Hermione hurt by disclosing the truth.

"It's not a 'what'. It's 'who' I'm talking about. Your daughter Lillian."

"She is Hermione's sister and not..." he started.

"You're an awful liar, Harry. Has anybody told you that?"

Harry looked around to make sure nobody else could see them and then grabbed Luna's arm and led her into one of the secret passages.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"That's kind of self evident, don't you see? Both you and Hermione are spending most of your weekends away, and then you pop up with this bright little kid whom you present as Hermione's sister. Why were you even near her that weekend? Weren't you supposed to be with your godson? How come this girl looks up to you and obeys you? She may call you 'Harry', but it sounds like 'Daddy' to me."

Harry changed colors. Was that really so obvious? He really hoped not. Maybe it was just Luna…

"Do others suspect?" he asked.

"I don't know for sure, but at least some of the Ravenclaws noticed, although they may have thought nothing of it."

Harry let out a sigh. "I wish we didn't have to keep her secret..."

Luna didn't say a word. She seemed content to be right, but didn't lose her dreamy look.

"You make a nice couple, you and Hermione. Didn't you notice?" she suddenly said.

Harry turned red.

"Why aren't you engaged yet?" added Luna.

"How can I propose when I have nothing to offer? She would be mad to accept me."

"She would be mad not to."

"What do you mean?" Harry sounded confused.

"First and foremost – she loves you. That should be enough already. Then – don't you know that the Blacks were as wealthy as the Malfoys? You are probably quite wealthy already."

Harry didn't seem convinced. "But Gringots – we caused it so much damage before the final battle. They have probably taken everything I could ever own to cover that."

Luna smiled in her dreamy way. "Not necessarily. I've actually heard they were so thankful for the demise of the dark lord that after having been informed of the importance of that break for the success of the battle they decided not to act at all. Quite atypical of goblins, you know…"

"Are you sure? That would be... wonderful!" Harry found it difficult to believe.

"I've heard this from several independent sources," assured him Luna, still sounding quite remote.

"Then... I can really propose... I can have a family!"

"You already have a family, but now you can make it official," said Luna as if stating the obvious.

"Oh, thank you, Luna. Lillian really deserves to have her parents with her."

Luna just smiled.

"Please don't tell Hermione about my inheritance. I want to surprise her, although I will have to check with Gringotts first."

"I won't tell anything," promised Luna.

They were already on their way to the great hall, when Luna spoke again in her most dreamy tone.

"I also happen to know that the Potters were richer than the Blacks and the Malfoys put together..."


	9. Chapter 9: April 1999

**Witch Daughter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, though I wish I did. They are all property of J.K. Rowling and her business associates, except for Lillian.

**9: April 1999**

"Mom, would it be alright for Professor McGonagall to visit during the weekend?" asked Hermione when she was visiting Lillian one evening.

"Of course, dear. You may even invite her to stay overnight. We do have a spare guest room ready."

They arrived seconds apart. Lillian was waiting for them in the backyard, despite the cold wind.

"How should I call you?" she asked the older woman.

"You may call me Minerva" was the answer.

Lillian tried the sound of it. "Aunt Minerva... it sounds too official. May I call you Aunt Minnie?"

This brought a rare smile to the old face. "Yes, you may, but only while we are here. OK? Let's get in now, before we catch a cold."

Mrs. Granger was waiting at the door. "I'm really glad you could come" she told Minerva. "Both Hermione and Lillian seem to have a very good opinion about you."

"I'm really glad to be here, Mrs. Granger..."

"Jane, please..."

"OK – Jane, and I also appreciate them both. Each is a prodigy in her own way."

Jane only smiled widely. Minerva could see in that smile how much she loved both girls.

They all sat in the kitchen. Dave joined them soon, bringing baby Helen along.

"Do you know if she is magical?" asked Minerva.

"Not yet," answered Jane. "Neither Hermione nor Lillian started showing until they had three months."

"I think she is magical," said Lillian.

"How can you know?" asked Minerva.

"Her aura is more like Mom's..."

"Her aura? Can you see her aura?" asked Minerva.

"Sure! Can't you?"

The professor looked shocked. "I'm too old for this kind of surprises" she complained.

"I'm sorry if I said something inappropriate" said Lillian.

"You didn't say anything of that kind. You are simply an incredibly talented little girl, but there is nothing wrong with that," assured her Minerva.

They finished their tea, refraining from mentioning anything even remotely associated with magic.

Lillian showed Minerva to her room. "Dad wanted to put Teddy here first time he brought him, but Teddy is too small, so I said he should stay with me. I still had my baby-bed back then. Now it is Helen's."

"Do you like Teddy?" asked Minerva. Lillian nodded vigorously.

"And do you like Helen?" was the next question.

Lillian hugged the air, as if hugging a baby. "I love her! She is my aunt, Mom says, but she is more like a sister to me."

Hermione was already there as well. She didn't say a word. She was delighted to see her daughter getting along so well with her admired teacher.

"You mentioned seeing people's aura. Can you tell me more?" asked Minerva.

"Everybody has some aura. Yours is golden with some red sparks. Mom's is yellow with thin lines of blue and red. Dad's is darker, with wider bands of red and some green as well. Mine has many shifting colors. Probably because I'm still growing."

"Incredible..." murmured the old witch. "Do mug... non-magical people have auras as well?"

"Yes, but smaller and simpler. Gr'ma and Gr'dad have thin yellow auras and no sparks or bands. My Kindergarten teacher has an even thinner red aura and most kids have just as thin an aura of pale colors."

"And now Helen...?"

"Helen has a yellow aura, but with colorful sparks and only a red band. It changes every day. I think it becomes stronger as well."

"So you are quite sure she is magical."

"Yes, but it may take some time before it shows."

The professor thought a little. "I think I have a book about auras in my office. It is on the back wall, near the portrait with the red beard. Can you bring it here?"

"Sure!" said Lillian. She stood up and noticed it was already dark outside. "But I may not find it if it's dark in your office."

"Can't you make light?"

"I've never tried. I always have some kind of lamp nearby. I only have to press the button."

"There are lamps there as well. They do not use electricity. They use candles for light. Do you know how to light them?"

"I'm not sure. Can you show me?"

Minerva conjured a candle with her wand and gave it to Lillian to hold. She then flicked her wand once and the candle lighted.

"Would you like to try?"

Lillian blew on the candle to put it off and gave it back. She then held her hand straight before her and a new candle appeared in it. She turned her hand, holding the candle upright, looked at it and a flame appeared, shining brightly. "Did I do it right?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"You did excellently! I only expected you to relight this candle. Conjuring a new one was quite beyond expectations."

"I thought you wanted me to do exactly like you, only I didn't have a wand."

"I wonder if you'll ever need one. You are a very talented girl. Now, will you bring that book here?"

A soft "pop" was heard as Lillian disappeared. Hermione and Minerva looked at each other, still unable to comprehend the powerful magic displayed by the girl. A minute later, another "pop" announced Lilly's return. She was holding three books.

"There were two with 'aura' in their name. I wasn't sure which one you wanted, so I brought both."

"And this?" asked Minerva, pointing at the red book.

"Oh, I thought you wouldn't mind if I checked this one against my copy of 'Hogwarts, A History'. Do you?"

"No, not at all."

"Thank you, Aunt Minnie" said Lillian, surprising Minerva with another tight hug.

"May I go now?" she asked after releasing the hug.

"Yes, you may. I'll talk with you later."

The girl ran out of the room, clutching the red book.

"And I was thinking there was nothing that could excite me anymore..." sighed Minerva. "You have a fantastic daughter. I've never heard of such a young witch having so much power and such fine control of it."

"But what kind of magic is it? Nobody is supposed to be able to apparate into or out of Hogwarts, yet she did it. Twice."

"The house-elves can do it as well. She may use a similar kind of magic. I've never heard of anybody seeing auras directly either, yet she does that as well. Do you really have bands in your aura?"

"How could I know? Is there a spell for that?"

"I once heard it. Let me see... no... no... maybe this one?... no... Oh, I think this will do."

She pointed her wand at Hermione and said "_revelio aura personale_".

Hermione didn't feel anything, but the professor seemed to see something. "Yes, yellow... a bit on the orange side, I'd say... two thin bands, not exactly the same width... red... quite brilliant... blue... somewhat purplish... Fine. _Finite Incantatum_." She said the last words pointing her wand at Hermione again. "Now, would you mind doing the same to me? Please tell me everything you can see" she asked Hermione.

Hermione cast the spell. "I see a bright golden aura. It pulsates and looks almost alive. There are some sparks – red and a few blue – around it, especially near your head. Nothing else..."

She brought a small mirror for the professor to try and see it herself.

"It looks like she can really see the aura. Not that I doubted her, but children do sometimes let their imagination run wild."

"She does have an active imagination. I've seen her play with friends. She invents all kind of games, and other children seem to like her. She isn't just a book-worm, like I've been."

"You turned out just fine, though..."

"But I've never had the self-confidence she has..."

"Mommy, Mommy, look what I found!" – Lillian came running into the room, holding a heavy book.

"What is it, darling?"

"I found you here, in the last chapter, and Daddy as well!"

"Which book is it?" asked Minerva, thinking she probably knew already.

"The new edition of 'Hogwarts, A History'. It came in yesterday."


	10. Chapter 10: May 1999

**Witch Daughter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, though I wish I did. They are all property of J.K. Rowling and her business associates, except for Lillian.

**10: May 1999**

The memorial ceremony was over. Ginny, Hermione and Harry were going back to Gryffindor common room. Ron and George were also accompanying them with sullen faces. For once, Ron was not joined by one of his blonde female companions.

They sat down in front of the fireplace, each preoccupied with his or her thoughts. The fire was burning happily, making them feel better as the time passed. Ginny was the first to talk.

"You never really told me what happened in the forest that night..."

It was clearly a question aimed at Harry, although it was not phrased like a question and she was not even looking at him.

"You didn't tell me either," added Hermione.

Harry sighed. "I didn't tell this to anyone. Not even to the auror investigators after the battle..."

He was silent for awhile. "Maybe I should tell you..." he said quietly. They were all suddenly looking at him expectantly. He almost flinched seeing their faces.

"Well, I didn't expect to survive that night," he said. He turned to Hermione. "Do you remember Snape's last moments? He gave me some of his memories before he died. You and Ron saw it. I've never really told you about them either..."

He stalled, unsure how to continue.

"Was there anything important in those memories?" asked Hermione.

"There was. While you two went into the great hall, I went to the headmaster's office. I used the pensive to see those memories. Some were just childhood memories with my mother and my aunt; others were of the time Snape spent at Hogwarts as a student and the way my father treated him. It wasn't very nice to see how badly my father and his friends treated Snape for no real reason."

He sighed again.

"Then there was a memory where he asked Dumbeldore to save my mother and promised to do anything in return. Dumbeldore promised to protect my parents and Snape started spying on the dark lord for him. When my parents died, Snape was just so mad at Dumbeldore for failing to protect them... but Dumbeldore told him about me. They both decided to protect me the best they could so that my mother's sacrifice would not be in vain."

"But he always hated you!" said Ron.

"He hated my father, and I look too much like him. He just couldn't stand that, yet he protected me. First year, when Quirrel tried to make me fall during the Quidditch game, Snape tried to keep me flying. He also wanted to referee so he could better protect me, although he didn't like me at all."

"Why would he do it?" asked Ginny.

"He loved my mother. He lost her to James Potter, mainly because he liked the dark arts and became a death-eater, but he never ceased loving her. He protected me due to that love."

"That might explain his bad moods," said George. "Losing someone you love may affect one deeply."

"Then why did he kill Dumbledore? That must be the utmost betrayal!" said Ginny.

"It was prearranged. Dumbledore was already dying due to a curse released by the ring – one of the horocruxes he searched for. He asked Snape to kill him and not let Malfoy, who was assigned that task by the dark lord, do it. He thought Draco might still have a chance to become an honest man."

Ron snorted at that.

"Dumbledore left Snape the task to protect Hogwarts. That is why he became headmaster and tried to protect the students from the Carrows without seeming to intervene. He was also the one who sent us the Sword of Gryffindor during our quest, as he knew we would need it to destroy the horocruxes."

"He did?" asked Ron.

"Yes. He also found out something terrible; something Dumbledore had kept secret from me and from Snape almost to the end. He told Snape that I was also a horocrux, that a bit of Voldemort was stuck inside me and it must be destroyed for Voldemort to be defeated."

The silence was total. It seemed like they even stopped breathing.

"Snape was as furious as can be. He wanted me to live, not to be sacrificed for 'the greater good'. Now he could find no glimpse of hope. I couldn't either. I spent some time thinking, but there was no other way. I had to let Voldemort kill me in order for somebody else to be able to kill him. As simple as that."

Ginny was weeping openly. Hermione was still fighting to keep her tears in control.

"But he didn't kill you," noted Ron.

"He actually did. I went to him. I put my wand inside my robes, so I would not be tempted to use it. He sent the killing curse to me and I fell on the ground. I was sure I was dead."

"But you are alive!" noted Ron.

"I am – now. I was somewhere else and I was talking with Dumbledore. He told me I could choose. I could continue and be with him, with my parents and with the friends I had lost, or go back and continue fighting. The peace and tranquility there were quite tempting..."

"But you came back!" said Hermione. She sounded relieved.

"Yes, I came back. You see, Dumbledore explained it to me. Voldemore had taken my blood to resurrect, making himself a kind of horocrux for me, just as I was his horocrux. The killing curse couldn't kill me as long as he lived, but it destroyed the horocrux inside me. I think Voldemort felt it, as he collapsed as well."

"Then why didn't he try to kill you again?" asked Ginny.

"He sent Narcissa Malfoy to check that I was really dead. She only wanted to know if Draco was safe, and once I whispered he was, she told her master I was dead. He didn't try to kill me again."

"That was lucky!" said Ginny.

"Why would Malfoy act that way?" wondered George.

"She was only concerned about her family. She knew Voldemort would kill them sooner or later. Her only hope was if he was defeated," explained Hermione.

"I still don't understand why you walked to your certain death," said Ginny. "You could have fled away; hide in Australia or America, where nobody would find you and leave the rest of the wizarding world to fend for itself."

"I couldn't do it. I wanted to make sure you all had a chance to live without the constant threat of Voldemort. I did it thinking of you, Ginny, of Ron and Hermione and, most of all, of Lillian."

"Lillian? Why her?" asked George. "She was just Hermione's baby sister and you haven't even known her then."

Harry looked at George in the eyes. "This is a secret. Please don't tell anyone. Lillian is my daughter. Hermione's and mine."

George seemed surprised at first, but then a wide grin spread on his face. "No wonder Mom seemed so suspicious. She kept ranting for days that something was not as it seemed, but she could not put her finger on it. You have kept this secret quite well, I must say." He turned to his siblings. "How long did you know it?"

"Since last summer, before we went to bring her parents back," replied Ginny.

"You managed to keep this secret from Mom – I must applaud you! It is really a very difficult task."

"I think Lillian also helped," said Hermione.

"How is that?"

"She has many more talents than one would expect."

"So said the mother," joked George. He then turned serious again. "How come you became a mother so young? I've never noticed any close relations of THAT kind between you and Harry. Not until recently, anyway."

"I was just a stupid little hormonal girl at that time," said Hermione, blushing deeply. "I'd rather not go into details."

George grinned. "I thought so. Don't worry; your secret is safe with me."

They stayed silent for a few minutes.

"I think it is time we go visit Lillian," noted Harry.

"You both go?" asked Ginny. "Isn't that unusual?"

"It is, but McGonagall thought it would be the best way to cheer us up after such a day, so she let us both go. Lillian would be really happy at that!" said Hermione.

"Daddy, why is your aura so much darker than others'?" asked Lillian.

"I don't know, Lilly; I've never seen my aura."

"It looks like a normal aura, but very dim, as if using dark sunglasses, or as if something gets in the way," explained Lillian.

"Professor McGonagall has shown me how to reveal an aura," said Hermione. "You can then see for yourself what she means."

She took her wand immediately and cast the spell on them both, standing in front of the large dressing mirror.

"I can see your aura is much brighter," noted Harry.

"I told you so!" said Lillian.

"It looks to me like something is tying down your magic. I've read somewhere about spells that do just that. They are normally intended for parents who want to keep their magical children safe. Maybe your parents used it, or even Dumbledore, before he left you with your aunt."

"That may be so – we can no longer ask any of them, though. Do you know how to reverse this spell?"

"I'd better check the books first. I wouldn't like to cause any damage, you know."

Hermione went to her room, returning a few minutes later with a heavy tome in her hands. "Here it is!" she said, showing Harry the page. "Let's check first if your magic is bound."

She recited the incantation from the book, pointing her wand to Harry. A red fog appeared around him and disappeared a few seconds later. "Red means your magic is bound. Blue or green should be normal. Here, try it on me!" She showed Harry the exact place in the book.

It took Harry several trials, but eventually he succeeded, producing a bright blue fog around Hermione.

"So, now we are sure about it. All we need is this," she pointed to the next page.

"If we do this, then the restraint on your magic would be removed. There is a caveat, though. We must do it outside, preferably far from any building, so that if you have a backlash of magic it would not harm anybody."

"I want to come with you," said Lillian.

"We can apparate somewhere – maybe to Godric Hollow – where we can do it," suggested Harry.

They held hands and vanished, reappearing in front of the Potter house in Godric Hollow.

The house looked just as ruined as Harry remembered, but the backyard was huge – it was almost the size of a Quidditch stadium, all covered with wild growth of trees and weeds. Lillian looked at everything but said nothing.

"I think this should be as good a place as any," said Harry, standing in the middle of what had once been an orchard.

"Let's try now," said Hermione.

She started by erecting a magic shield between her and Harry, making sure to cover Lillian as well. She then started chanting a long spell, ending it with some elaborate movements of her wand.

Nothing seemed to happen for a short while, but then a surge of magic swept out of Harry. The nearest trees were uprooted and flung away. The magic shield held, but just barely. Harry didn't feel any different, though. He wasn't even sure that the surge of magic wasn't some side-effect of the spell. Lillian, on the other hand, looked very pleased.

"Your aura is not dark anymore. It is just as bright as Mom's and much wider!" she exclaimed.

"I don't feel any different," noted Harry.

"Why don't you try to do some magic? Try to repair the damage done here without using your wand," suggested Hermione.

"I'm not sure I could do it even with a wand," retorted Harry.

"Just try it. You will lose nothing by trying."

He tried. Sweeping his gaze on the damage, he tried to will it to repair. He wasn't sure that anything was affected, but a few seconds later he could see all the trees straightening back in the places in which they stood before the blast.

"Wow!" said Harry.

"Really wow!" confirmed Hermione. "Do you think you can now repair the house as well?"

"I wouldn't like to try it now, with Lillian near. We should have not brought her here in the first place. It might still be dangerous. Who knows what kind of dark magic might lurk among the ruins?"

Hermione's face sobered. "You are right. We should have thought of this. At least your magic is free now. I'm sure you are now much more powerful than before. We shall have to check your powers some more before we know for sure, though."

"Well, shall we go home?" suggested Harry, hugging Hermione and Lillian.

"Yes, we should" answered Hermione, as her parents' house appeared before her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11: June 1999

**Witch Daughter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, though I wish I did. They are all property of J.K. Rowling and her business associates, except for Lillian.

A/N: Finally!...

**11: June 1999**

"You can't be serious!" protested Harry.

"I certainly am!" retorted Hermione.

"How can you even think of it? You want to spend about five years to become a medical doctor and then at least three more to become a magical healer. When will you have time to raise our children? When will we be able to even get married?"

Hermione looked at Harry as if seeing him for the first time. "What have you said?"

"So much studying..." started Harry.

"No, the other stuff!" stopped him Hermione.

"You mean... Oh, I'm an idiot!" he said, slapping his forehead.

Harry kneeled in front of Hermione. "Will you bestow me the honor and become my wife?"

Hermione looked surprised and delighted all at once. She took Harry's hands and lifted him to stand in front of her. "Will you bestow me the honor and make me your wife?"

Harry looked too happy to reply. He just grabbed her and kissed her passionately. Hermione responded with just as much passion.

A few minutes later, when they stopped for a breath, she asked: "Do my parents know?"

"I told them of my intentions last time I stayed with Lillian. Your father said he already regarded me as a son, and your mother said she was wondering why I didn't ask you sooner."

"So, does this mean we are engaged?"

"It certainly does!" said Harry. He took her hand in his and noticed she was wearing no rings. "Oh, I forgot something..." he said. He put one hand in his pocket and took out a small velvet covered box. "I hope you like it..." he said, opening the box to reveal a gold ring with a large diamond surrounded by smaller emeralds.

"It's magnificent!" admired Hermione. "You shouldn't have spent so much money on a ring, though," she added.

"It was a pleasure finding something you would like to wear, and we can afford the expense."

"How can we afford it? None of us has a job. It will probably take many years before I start earning a living, and you have yet to even decide what you want to do for a living. We don't earn a penny – how can we afford it?"

Harry grinned sheepishly.

"You surely remember our fourth year and the TriWizard tournament, don't you?"

Hermione nodded.

"Well, I gave my prize money to Fred and George. I didn't want that money and I didn't need it. They refused at first, but I persuaded them that we all needed laughs more than anything at that time."

Hermione looked puzzled.

"They used that money to open their shop, but they still didn't want to take it as a present. They said it was an investment. They wanted me to have half of their business, but I didn't want any. We compromised on a third. You know how that business is booming now. My share of the profits is enough to keep a family." Harry beamed at her.

"When did you find out about it?"

"I knew about my share even before Bill's wedding, but I didn't really think about it until recently. I visited the shop a few days ago and George informed me he was depositing nice sums in my account every month. I was quite surprised."

"At least it was a nice surprise," commented Hermione.

"Yes, but that is only part of it. I went to Gringotts this morning. I wanted to check the vault that my parents left for my education. I thought it would be almost empty, but it seemed to be fuller than last time I'd seen it. There's enough there to last us a few years of living very comfortably. I then talked with the goblins. They showed me Sirius's will. He left me, besides the house at Grimmauld Place, a manor in north England, two cottages in Kent and a nice house in Scotland. There are some more on the continent. He also left me a vineyard which is operated by muggles and gives a very nice yearly income. There's more in that will, but I didn't read any farther. They also asked me to come for my parent's inheritance. It looks like the Potters were richer than the Blacks, so we have something to look forward to..."

"We sure have!" smiled Hermione. She stopped to think for a moment. "I'm glad you didn't tell me earlier. It would have made it impossible to know if I wanted you for yourself or for your money."

"I'm glad as well. Now you know you don't have to worry about making a living. You only need to let yourself live and raise our children along with me."

"I'll do it gladly, but that doesn't mean I will give up my studies..."

"I never thought it did." Harry hugged her again. "You wouldn't be yourself if you give up your studies, but I hope you'll make some time for us and ours in between."

"Only if you want me to..." said Hermione and kissed him.

"You are very quiet this evening" noted Hermione's mother. "Is something bothering you?"

"Not really," sighed Hermione. "I was just thinking about what we have learnt today at Gringotts."

"Do you care to share that knowledge?"

Hermione glanced at Harry who nodded slightly.

"Alright… You already know that Harry has inherited a lot from his godfather and now owns quite a few houses and has a nice income. Today we finished reading the will and tried to read the other relevant documents as well. It looks like he now owns..."

"**We** own" corrected Harry.

"Yes, **WE** own" agreed Hermione with a smile, "much more than that. The Black inheritance alone makes us one of the hundred richest families in England."

"That surely sounds nice," commented Dave.

"And that is only the Black inheritance. We spent the whole morning on it alone. We then took a lunch break and proceeded to read the Potter will."

Hermione stopped for awhile.

"If you think the Blacks were rich, then you can't really appreciate the Potter wealth. We have only scratched the surface until now and we already need to recover."

"So..." prodded Jane.

"First of all – let me introduce Lord Potter to you, or more precisely, The Marquees Harry Potter, member of the House of Lords and a very distant relative of the Queen."

Harry stood up and bowed politely before sitting down again.

"Harry has inherited several factories, a newspaper, some vineyards – in Italy, Spain and France – a few castles, a handful of palaces and numerous houses throughout the world. We have yet to finish checking the documents and then we have to check the vaults as well. There's probably much more there."

"But you don't really have to bother about all these, do you? I mean – it has been handled for you for almost two decades by now, so – why bother?" insisted Jane.

"Well... you are probably right. It only feels like such a heavy burden..." replied her daughter.

"Why don't you think of something more exciting – your wedding, for example? Do you have a date in mind?"

"We were thinking of middle August, but now I don't know..."

"Why?"

"You see, a Marquees should consult with the Queen before getting married. Even before getting engaged, actually," told them Harry.

"I don't think She will oppose..." commented Dave.

"But it would still be an unforgivable breach of protocol not to consult with Her. The goblins are going to find us some advisors on etiquette and on proper behavior in court and then we should contact the palace and see how it goes..." said Harry.

"That may be a lengthy procedure..." said Jane.

"...and it may turn out quite short. We don't know anything yet, so we can't decide yet," said Hermione.

"But you can design your wedding, at least..."

"I'm not so sure anymore... I was thinking of a modest wedding, with only close friends and family. That was alright for marrying Harry, but when Lord Potter gets married, that may be too modest..." explained Hermione.

"Well, at least Lillian will celebrate her fifth birthday without undue attention" noted Jane.

"That's lucky. I almost let it slip when I hurried to tell Hermione about Helen's birth. It's very fortunate Lillian already knew how to change her eye color by then" said Harry.


	12. Chapter 12: August 1999

**Witch Daughter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, though I wish I did. They are all property of J.K. Rowling and her business associates, except for Lillian.

**12: August 1999**

Lillian woke up at the sound of the main door opening. It was still dark outside. Nobody should be coming in at this time. She hoped she just dreamed it. Then she heard the door close, but she didn't hear it latch. That was curious. She then heard somebody moving quietly in the entrance hall. She just had to check what was happening.

She thought a good place to see what was happening would be under the dining table in the room opening to the entrance. The door was always open – she even wondered if it was able to close – and the tablecloth would muffle the sound of apparition, although at such short distances it was almost silent anyhow. As soon as she thought of it she found herself under the table. She peeked behind the table-cloth folds. There was a man there. He was wearing dirty, dark cloths, holding some kind of light source in one hand a rummaging with the other in the drawers. 'It must be a burglar' thought Lillian. 'I must stop him!'

She caused some kitchen utensils to rattle. The man turned around to check the source of the noise. She apparated to another corner while his attention was elsewhere.

Not noticing any danger, the man turned back to the drawer.

"I don't think you should do this," told him Lillian.

The man turned around. Noticing she was just a little girl, he relaxed. "Stay quiet or I'll make you suffer!" he threatened her.

"Like this?" asked Lillian, giving him an insufferable headache. It only lasted a second, but the man needed much longer to recuperate. He still thought he could outsmart the kid, though.

"Oh, you'll pay for this..." he said, taking a hand-gun out of his pocket. Lillian knew what it was. She had already seen such weapons in comics and on TV. She knew it could be very dangerous, but she had no intention of letting that horrible man use it. She made his hand turn towards his other hand and made him shoot twice. The man collapsed on the floor. His bloody hand clutched by the other, the pistol falling to the floor. He didn't even notice when the pistol slid a few steps further from him and the lights were turned on.

There were sounds coming from the stairs. Dave appeared first. He was still wearing his pajamas only, carrying a large stick. Jane walked a few steps behind him, still tying the dressing gown around her.

"Gr'pa, there's a man in here. He shot his hand," said Lillian.

"Are you alright? Did he harm you?" asked Dave worriedly.

"I'm fine. He didn't do anything to me, except wake me up. Should I call the police?"

"Please do so. Jane, please go with her. Make sure she gives all the relevant details." Dave stood over the burglar, making sure he would stay put.

Lillian reached the phone, stretching a little. She dialed and then waited for a reply. "Hello, I'm speaking from Granger's residence... Yes, that one... There's a man here who forced the door to come in. He tried to take something from our drawers and then he threatened me with a gun... No, nothing, but he shot himself on the hand... In a few minutes? OK! We shall wait... Bye"

"What did they say?"

"They asked if we were the Grangers who married with Marquees Potter. I said we were and they were just too delighted to help."

The man on the floor was trying to move closer to his gun. "No, you don't" said Lillian sternly. She shot a look at him and he started whimpering in pain.

Jane was back in bed by the time the policemen arrived. Dave let them in. "Don't you have an alarm system here?" asked one policeman.

"This is the first time we've even heard of a burglary in this neighborhood since we came to live here, almost twenty years ago," explained Dave.

"You are lucky, then. All private houses should have alarms, and now, that you are related to Potter, your house is in even greater danger. I wonder why your insurance company didn't insist on alarms."

"How did you stop him?" inquired the other policeman.

"It was Lillian who stopped him. I arrived only when he was already on the floor" told them Dave.

The policeman eyed Lillian suspiciously. "How old are you, girl?"

"I'm five and a month!" answered Lillian proudly.

The man still looked doubtful. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I woke up when the door opened..." started Lillian.

"Do you always notice when it opens. It seems to make no noise…" commented the policeman.

"It makes just a little bit of noise, but that was enough. I then heard steps in here, so I came down quietly to see what was going on."

"Weren't you afraid?"

"Just a bit. Not enough to overcome my curiosity. I saw what he was doing and told him it was wrong."

"You just told him?"

"Yes. Like I'm talking with you now. He turned to me and told me to stay silent or he would make me suffer. I didn't like that. I moved silently to another spot and made some noise. He got frightened and pulled out his gun, so I made noise at a different place and he turned and shot his hand."

"Did you touch him or his gun, or did he touch you?"

"No. I didn't touch him and he didn't touch me. He had no chance."

The story fitted the evidence, yet something still seemed weird, but the policemen couldn't identify it. They bandaged the burglar, after having cuffed his hands and his feet and took him away.

"This will leave an ugly stain" noted Dave, looking at the blood stained carpet.

"I'll handle it!" said Lillian.

She looked at the carpet and the stains started changing. It soon looked like various sizes of blood drops were resting on top of the carpet. Lillian flicked her hand and the red liquid flew into the toilet, leaving the carpet an-marred. Dave could hear the toilet flushing.

"You are marvelous! Have I ever told you that?" he said to her, hugging her tightly, as they were going back upstairs.

"Oh, I think I should make the door lock better" noted Lillian as they reached the top of the stairs. She turned around and looked at the entrance door. Dave heard a few clicks and noted some brass bands appearing around the doorframe.

"What have you done?" he asked.

"I made it lock on all sided and in several points. A burglar would have to work much harder to open it now" said Lillian.

"Well, back to bed! We still have half a night to sleep off"

"Good night, Gr'pa."

"Good night, Lilly."

"You are the star of the morning paper" was the first phrase Lillian heard when reaching the breakfast table. Dave put the newspaper in front of her.

Lillian noticed the headline on the first page: "_**Five year old stops armed burglar**_". The rest was on the inner pages. She turned to read some more.

"_It was an incredible sight even for experienced policemen: A burglar lying on the floor, whimpering in pain and clutching his bloody hand while his pistol, the cause of the bloody hand, lies on the floor as well, and the five years old Lillian Granger, the middle sister of our new Lady Potter – previously known as Hermione Granger, daughter to Dr. Jane Granger and Dr. Dave Granger – both well respected dentists, telling happily of how she made the burglar shoot his own hand._

'_She looked and sounded as if this was nothing more than washing her hands before eating' confirmed policeman Jones, who interrogated the girl. 'Her story was later confirmed by the burglar. He didn't believe that such a small girl outsmarted him' added Mr. Jones._

_The Grangers had just returned home after spending a long day at their daughter's wedding and the following reception, where the Queen could be seen chatting with other guests. The burglar was probably hoping to grab some of the expensive jewels before they were stowed away. He just didn't include meeting young Miss Lillian in his plan_."

"Was that the queen – the old little lady who hardly even looked at me?"

"Yes, dear. So many people wanted to be near her that she could hardly notice anyone." Dave felt protective for the queen.

"She looked exhausted" noted Lilly. "She should let others do some of her work."

"She does, but your Dad seems to be too important for her to send somebody else. She wanted to be there as well."

"She could just come and visit him after the honey-moon," commented Lilly.

"She may just do that. Or maybe even invite your parents to the royal palace."

"Will I be invited as well?"

Jane hesitated. "You are still regarded as our daughter, not theirs. It may take some time before this can change."

"Why?" frowned the girl.

Jane sighed. "Now, that they are both getting too much public attention, it would be unwise to make you known as their daughter. It would attract attention of the worst kind. You wouldn't like it at all."

"Because Mom had me when she was so very young?"

"That, and she was not yet married, of course."

"Will I be able to live with them once they return from their honeymoon?"

"Yes, but not full-time. Hermione needs to continue studying, and probably Harry as well. You would be better staying here and going to school with the kids you already know. You could still spend the weekends with them."

"I can even be with them after school – I can apparate from my room and nobody will know."

"That may be possible, as long as your parents agree."


	13. Chapter 13: October 1999

**Witch Daughter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, though I wish I did. They are all property of J.K. Rowling and her business associates, except for Lillian.

**13: October 1999**

"Would you like to help us send 'thank you' notes with photos from the wedding?"

"Yea! It would be fun, wouldn't it, Daddy?"

"I hope so. With you near me it can't really be anything else," replied Harry.

Hermione was already sitting at a table with a pile of cards and another of envelopes. "How can we ever send a personal note to all these people?" she complained, pointing at the list in front of her.

"You are a witch, aren't you?" reminded her Harry. Lilly giggled.

"It's not funny at all!" insisted Hermione.

"Why don't you take a break, read a short novel or something. Lilly will help me put the photos in the envelopes and address them. You will only need to sign the cards and seal the envelopes."

Hermione looked relieved. "All I really wanted was a small, modest wedding, you know."

"They say it was quite modest… for a Potter."

"Oh… You!" pouted Hermione, but couldn't resist when Harry grabbed her for a quick kiss, before she left the room.

Lillian was giving Harry the photos (all static, non-magical photos) while he signed the cards and had the addresses appear on the envelopes.

"Who are these?" asked Lilly. "I've seen them at Hogwarts."

Harry glanced at the picture. "Oh, Neville Longbottom and Hanna Abbot. They are dating now. Neville is a very good friend of us and a very brave man. I believe you will like him, but don't let him near anything fragile…"

Lillian giggled at that. She was silent a few more minutes.

"Who is this tall woman? She was looking at me during the wedding reception as if trying to see somebody else. She almost scared me."

Harry took the picture. Some mixed feelings flashed on his face before he answered. "This is Aunt Petunia. She is the one who took me in after my parents died. I was quite surprised to see her, really. I didn't expect her to come, yet she seemed very excited. She was probably thinking of my mother when she saw you. My mother had similar eyes, just like we have."

"She seemed so out of place there! She didn't fit with the nobility and she tried to stay away from the magic folks as well. She also seemed to be alone."

"Well, even she couldn't make uncle Vernon come. He has always hated anything connected with magic, and most of all – me."

"He must be an idiot! But there was a man near her during dinner. He looked much younger and quite fat. Who was he?"

Harry took another photo. "This one?" Lilly nodded.

"That's my cousin Dudley, aunt Petunia's son. He used to be much fatter as a child. We didn't like each other, but now he seems to have grown up."

"He was paying a lot of attention to Luna" noted Lilly.

"He was probably scolded for it later," chuckled Harry.

Lilly wanted to ask some more, but feeling her father was uncomfortable about these people she decided to save her questions for another time.

"Hey, this is Mrs. Weasley! Her dress was horrible even for a witch!"

Harry looked at the photo. Arthur and Molly were embracing the bride and the groom. Molly's dress was brilliant red and too low-cut at the cleavage, exposing more of her ample breast than was proper for such occasion. She was probably aware of this, as she tried to cover her cleavage with a purple scarf that clashed horribly with the dress. It was at least appropriate for her husband's tie…

"Yes, it was." Confirmed Harry, "but she was too excited to notice much. She said I was like her own child and she kept wiping tears from her eyes."

"You know, she isn't so bad, I think. Too nosy, but she really likes you and Mom, despite being disappointed none of you ended up with one of her children."

"Well, Ginny looked quite nice with Dean. Don't you think so?"

"They are really in love. Ginny loves him more than she ever loved you. You were just her hero, but she never managed to see beyond it."

They were silent for a few more minutes.

"Do you know that blonde who came with Ron?" asked Lilly.

"I don't remember her. Let me see the picture, please."

He looked at the picture. The young woman looked familiar, but not completely. Could that be Lavender? Her face seemed different. He hadn't seen her since the battle, when…

"That might be Lavender, but I'm not sure. He dated her shortly during our sixth year, causing Hermione a lot of heartaches…"

Hermione came in. "We must change now. I've just got a call from the palace. Her Majesty asked if we could pay her a short visit this afternoon. I couldn't refuse…"

"That's fine. She would probably like to meet Lillian as well…"

"Are you sure? We are not yet her official parents."

"She is quite well informed and she already knows about Lillian and her parentage as well as her talents. She was sorry she couldn't pay her any attention at our wedding," assured her Harry.

Lillian was enthusiastic. "I'll get to meet the queen? Wow!"

"You should better dress properly, first. You need to behave as if you were a real young lady…"

"I **AM** a real young lady. I'm your daughter. Am I not?" stated Lilly. Her parents only tried to conceal their smiles.

* * *

"Are you satisfied now, Lady Potter?"

"For a while, Lord Potter. Only for awhile."

They were in bed, still breathing heavily after having made love for nearly an hour. Hermione put her head on Harry's chest, her hair tickling his face the way he always liked. She closed her eyes and she could feel Harry's heartbeat slowing down and his breath becoming shallow. They were drifting off to sleep.

"Hermione?"

"What is it, Harry?" She sounded very sleepy.

"Will I be a good father?"

"You already are."

"I mean, when we have another baby. I've only known Lillian when she was almost four, and I'm not taking care of Teddy that often. When we have our own baby I'll have to deal with it day and night every day. Will I be a good father?"

Hermione lifted herself on one hand to have a better look at him. "Harry, you are the most considerate man that I've ever heard of. I can't even imagine you being anything else than the greatest father possible."

"But I hardly know how to change diapers or to bath a baby or…"

"You are doing just fine with Teddy, and you will learn whatever you will need when you need it. There is nothing to worry about."

"Then… do you think we can start working on having a baby?" His grin was irresistible.

"Oh, you!..." she slapped him over the head playfully. "I thought you were already tired!"

"I can never tire of you" said Harry. He grabbed her waist to position her over himself, enjoying the view of her firm breasts.

"Even if we don't start it yet, we should practice, don't you think so?" he continued innocently.

Hermione bent down to kiss him, preventing him from saying anything more for awhile.

"Aren't we lucky that Lillian decided to spend the night at your parents?" asked Harry once they were relaxing again.

"I'm not sure she can't sense us from there. She may just tell us in the morning…"

"I hope she doesn't, but if she does… well… we have nothing to be ashamed of. Do we?"

"I will never be ashamed of our love!"

"Neither will I!"


	14. Chapter 14: September 2000

**Witch Daughter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, though I wish I did. They are all property of J.K. Rowling and her business associates, except for Lillian.

**14: September 2000**

"With all due respect, Lady Potter, I can't discuss Miss Granger with you. I'm only allowed to talk about her with her parents or her legal guardian," said the principal.

"But I AM her legal guardian. Here are the appropriate forms," insisted Hermione, pulling some papers out of her bag.

"Well, these do change the picture" confirmed the school's principal. "Do sit down, Lady Potter."

"You may call me just Hermione. I remember you teaching me here on my first year in school."

The principal seemed surprised. "Oh, you do? That's probably why Lillian seemed so familiar. She does look a lot like you…"

She shuffled through her papers. "It looks like Lillian is getting bored at school. She already knows everything we teach the first year and probably the second year as well. I could let her study with third years' but she will not fit socially. She is so talented that I would hate to lose her, but it looks like we have nothing suitable for her…"

"Do you have any suggestion?"

"Not really. I was thinking of one of the private schools designed for prodigies like her, but they are awful from the social aspects, and Lillian seems to like being with her friends. I've seen her playing with them and they all adore her."

"Would home schooling work for her?"

"It would be marginally better than those private schools, but she would still lack her friends' company."

Both women spent a few moments thinking.

"May I make a suggestion?" said Hermione. The other nodded.

"If you let her stay in class, but read her own books and only take part in the final exams, I think she might be happiest. She would not be bored, yet she would add her talent to the school's total score and still stay with her friends as well. Can you do it?"

"That might be the best idea anyone has currently raised. It is worth a try, at least. Thank you, Lady Potter…"

"Hermione…"

"Yes, thank you, Hermione, for being so helpful."

"It was my pleasure, really."

* * *

"Oh, Lady Potter! I'm so glad you could come on such a short notice!"

The principal was very excited, although Hermione couldn't see why. Lillian was waiting in the corridor, and as far as she could see, the girl seemed quite fine - not bruised or beaten and in a very good mood. She wondered why she was asked to come so urgently, but she was sure she wouldn't have to wonder much longer.

"You see, there was an incident at school during the ten-o'clock break. A very weird incident..."

The woman seemed to try to calm down so she could tell it coherently.

"Shouldn't we let Lillian hear this, if it concerns her?"

"Oh, sure. I'll let her in."

By the time the girl took her place on the chair near Hermione, the principal managed to calm enough to talk.

"Two first year pupils were bullied by a third year group to stop using the swings as the older children wanted to play there. Lillian was near the swings and tried to reprimand the older children, but they wouldn't listen to her. When they got on the swings, these were going quite high. The children enjoyed it at first, but as the swinging became stronger they became frightened. They were unable to stop the swings and by the time some teachers came closer, the swings were making almost full circle swings. It took four teachers to stop each swing and the children were very frightened, yet they were sure Lillian had done something to make the swings go crazy, although she never came close enough to even touch them."

"That's real weird, but how have the teachers let those children bully others? Is this allowed?"

"No, Milady, this is certainly forbidden, yet the teachers in charge of the courtyard can't be anywhere at once, so they missed the beginning of the incident."

"Then how do you know what happened?"

"The smaller children complained and the bullies confessed, once they were taken down from the swings."

Hermione turned to Lillian. "Did you do anything?"

"I just told the older boys it was not nice to behave that way and they would certainly get punished. They only laughed, saying they take no heed of girls."

Hermione turned to the woman. "I see no cause for alarm. Why did you feel the need to call me?"

The principal squirmed on her seat. "Well, the children said that Lillian seemed to have bewitched the swings. It is rubbish, of course – we all know there's no such thing as magic, yet I would advise young Lillian to keep her distance from such events. We can't always protect her and if children start believing she is a witch it may become quite difficult for her to socialize."

"But she did nothing wrong, did she?"

"Of course not! She is one of the best-behaved children in school. I just don't want her to get into any trouble."

"Well, thank you. I will talk with Lillian at home."

The principal seemed relieved. She was not accustomed to deal with nobility and the incident was also quite unusual. She was glad to leave it behind her.

"Have you really done nothing?" asked Hermione, once they were heading back home.

"I only helped them push the swings as hard as possible," grinned Lillian, "but I didn't touch anything. I then made them swing even harder until the teachers came. By the time those bullies were taken down from the swings they had their pants very wet..."

"You should have let the teachers punish them," told her Hermione.

"They are very spoiled kids from very rich families. The teachers never punish them. Now they will leave the swings alone, at least."

"I shouldn't endorse this behavior... yet... Try to be more subtle next time".

* * *

The house at Grimmauld Place was unrecognizable. Gone were the dark tapestries and the gloomy atmosphere. It was now bright, luminous and happy, just like the bushy-haired girl who stood on the stairs.

"Do you like these colors, Dad?" she asked Harry.

"I like them very much, although it feels like they are so bright I might need some sunglasses."

The girl giggled. "I can make them darker, but it would not be as much fun."

"Don't change them, dear," said Hermione. "We like the way you changed this house. It was never so welcoming. Even Kreacher seems to be in a better mood now, despite his complaints."

"Oh, Kreacher always complains, but he does whatever I want him to do and he says I'm the best little mistress he could dream of", said the girl brightly.

"Did you charm him?" asked Hermione with mock alarm. She was walking with her daughter into one of the rooms, while Harry went downstairs.

"I only tell him I like him and that he does his job very well," answered Lilly. "It makes him really happy."

"That's nice, but even with the new décor, this house is not really fit for us, except for an occasional overnight stay in London, just as Potter Manor is unfit. They are more like castles or palaces than like a real home. The house in Godric Hollow is much nicer. Dad has finished restoring it to its original state and removed all traces of dark magic. Have you seen it already?"

"Yes, Dad took me to see it as soon as it was safe. He wanted me to decorate my room – the same one where he used to live as a small child. It is really a nice room."

"Didn't he want you to redecorate the other room as well?"

"Yes, he said I should make it fit for a baby boy. Are you expecting one?"

"Yes, darling. We are expecting another baby. We are also hoping the adoption process will finish soon. That way you would legally be our daughter and most of the gossip would be prevented. We really want to be able to say you are our daughter."

"You mean nobody would find out you had sex at fourteen?"

"Yes. It wouldn't make nice headlines, you know, and it wouldn't add to the honor of the Potter family if it was made public knowledge." Hermione's cheeks seemed to be on fire.

"Oh, I don't care as long as I can stay with you, and I will be more careful if I have sex so early."

"You'd better not even think of it!" warned Hermione in her scariest tone.

Lillian didn't flinch. "I really can't think of any boy who would be worth the risk. They seem to be so stupid until they reach seventeen…"


	15. Chapter 15: March 2001

**Witch Daughter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, though I wish I did. They are all property of J.K. Rowling and her business associates, except for Lillian.

A/N: This may answer some questions about Lillian's apparent maturity. Despite her talents, she is just a child when other things are concerned.

**15: March 2001**

"Mom, can you help me with this?"

Lillian was holding a large book and had a puzzled look.

"I can try, if you show me what bothers you," replied Hermione.

"You see, it states here that velocity is the first derivative of distance and acceleration is the second derivative, but it doesn't explain what a derivative means," complained Lillian.

"Derivative is a mathematical term which can be viewed as rate of change, but this is really something which is only taught at higher grades. I didn't even know about it until I prepared for medical school, catching up with high-school stuff which is not taught at Hogwarts."

"But this book is 'Elementary modern physics' - it should not be too difficult!"

Hermione checked the book. "It elementary physics course for university students - not for elementary school. You should first learn elementary school matters and then those of high school before trying university-grade."

Lillian pouted. "They should not have called it 'elementary'!"

"Maybe not, but this book is only sold where university students buy their books, not where school children are expected to search for books. Where did you find it?"

"It was in Gr'ma's library, along with their biology and chemistry books. I thought Physics would be easier for me."

"Well, darling, you are really trying too hard. Why don't you settle on being only a year or two ahead of your class? You should enjoy your childhood and not worry about these things just now."

"But there is so much to learn! I will never be able to learn everything if I don't try as much as I can."

"One can never learn everything, Lilly. There's just too much knowledge for a single person to know everything there is. One can only hope to know as much as possible at his or her specialty and enough at other areas to understand what's going on."

"But it's not fair!"

"I'm sorry, darling. It's just the way we are..."

* * *

Hermione sighed as Lillian stormed out of the room. She couldn't remember herself being so enthusiastic about learning, but she could easily sympathize with her daughter. She made a mental note to herself to talk with Harry about it.

"Maybe she needs more friends?" mused Harry. "While she has a few close friends at school, she rarely visits them and they only visit her at your parents'. We should invite them here, I think..."

"Are you sure it would work?"

"How can anybody be sure? I only hope that being more occupied with other matters will take her mind somewhat off studying the whole time. She should have more fun."

"Maybe we should enroll her to a school nearby?" suggested Hermione. "While Lilly can apparate and visit her friends at will, it is too far for them to visit her here. She should make some friends here as well if we want her to have better social life."

"Wouldn't it be too stressful to move her to a new school when she is about to get a new brother very soon? Maybe we should wait with this for next september?"

"We can ask her. While she is only six, she is more mature than many much older children."

"Yes, that is a good idea. The weekend would be a good time for that, I think."

"A good time indeed, unless this one comes before the weekend" smiled Hermione, caressing her swollen belly.

* * *

"How was your day at school, darling?"

"Boring! I'm glad I had a good book to read, though."

"Which book?"

"I took 'The Wind in the Willow'. It's quite funny."

"Well, wash your hands and let's have some lunch!"

They were sitting in the kitchen. Lillian was eating heartily, talking about school, about the book she had just read and other books she wanted to read.

Hermione was only half listening. Her advanced pregnancy was affecting her appetite and she only nibbled at her food.

"... so I told Janette I could only visit her on... What is it, Mom?"

Hermione's face turned into a mask of pain. It only lasted as few seconds, but Lillian was quite frightened.

As her breath steadied after the pain subsided, Hermione smiled to her daughter. "Do you have your suitcase ready? I think it is time..."

"Yes, it is ready for over a week," said Lillian. "You mean... Are you going to give birth now?"

"Not right now, but soon. Bring me my cellular phone, please. It is on the table in the entrance hall, and then I want you to take your suitcase and apparate to my parents. Dad will come for you once it is over."

The girl hurried to do as asked. By the time she came back with the telephone, Hermione was in pain again.

"Call Dad and tell him it is starting and it seems to go quite fast. Use his mobile number, as he has several meetings today."

Lillian tried to overcome her panic. She dialed the number and repeated the message verbatim. She didn't even finish talking, when harry apparated into the kitchen with a loud "crack".

Hermione hugged Lillian. "Now go to my parents. Everything will be alright" she told her. Lillian seemed quite frightened, but she took her suitcase and disappeared with a soft "pop".

"I'm glad she is so mature," said Hermione.

"But I'm scared," replied Harry. "It is the first time I need to help anybody in such a situation. I wish I knew how to help you."

Hermione smiled tenderly. "Just be with me, but we must first reach St. Mungos."

"Can you apparate in your condition?"

"It would be better than using the Floo, I believe."

They arrived to St. Mungos just as another pain started. Hermione was rushed to the maternity wing, with Harry holding her hand constantly.

It went really fast. Three hours later they were already holding baby James. Hermione, still sore and exhausted smiled tenderly at her son, while Harry seemed to be overflowing with happiness. A bit later, Jane and Lillian came to see Hermione and James.

"He is so small!" chimed Lillian, "Even smaller than Helen when I first saw her!"

"Not really," said Jane. "He is almost a pound heavier, so he must be larger, but he is still small. You weren't any larger when you were born."

Lillian looked with wonder at her new brother. "He's really small, but I already know he's magical. I'm sure I'll love him and I hope he will love me just the same."

* * *

Lillian was holding three-day old James in her arms, cooing softly at the baby. James looked at her intently fro a few seconds and then yawned softly and closed his eyes. Lillian looked at him tenderly and put him back in his cot, covering the sleeping baby with his small blanket. She then bent down and planted a kiss on his face, before tiptoeing out of the room.

"Where have you been, Lilly?" asked Harry.

"I just heard James crying, so I made him calm down and put him back to sleep."

Hermione looked frightened. "You are not big enough to hold him on your own. You may hurt him."

"I may not be strong enough to hold him in my hands, but I also levitated him. I held him in my hands only for the comfort, not for the support."

"Well, in that case…" said Hermione, not quite convinced.

"Daddy, may I go flying now?" asked Lilly.

"You may, but only in the backyard."

"I never go anywhere else," she answered in a complaining tone. "May I use your broom, at least?"

"No, darling. It is too dangerous for a child your age to ride that kind of broom."

"But I can control it just as well as you. I've already shown you when you took me for a ride."

"Sorry, darling, but the answer is still no."

Lillian pouted and went out. Harry smiled, still looking at the door.

"She will continue nagging until she gets her way" noted Hermione.

"I know it," sighed Harry, "but she is not yet big enough for the adult broom, although she is probably the best broom rider at her age."

"She certainly didn't take after me in that respect," noted Hermione.

"She has enough of you to make me love her even if she wasn't really mine."

Hermione looked at him. "Have I ever told you how wonderful you are?"

"Not during the last ten minutes" chuckled Harry.

"Well, let's see how she flies," suggested Hermione. Harry helped her out of the couch and then walked with her to the back door, hugging her tightly.


	16. Chapter 16: September 2001

**Witch Daughter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, though I wish I did. They are all property of J.K. Rowling and her business associates, except for Lillian.

**16: September 2001**

"How do you like your new school?" asked Hermione.

"It's fine, I think. I've noticed one magical teacher and two magical students, one of them in my class," replied Lillian

"Oh, that's nice. Have any of them recognized you?"

"I think the teacher did. She noticed my name while reading the roster. 'Granger-Potter?' she asked, 'Are you connected in any way to Harry Potter?' I said I was and she asked no more."

"She could have known us from the muggle media. Lord Potter has become quite a celebrity lately," noted Hermione.

"But she didn't ask about Lord Potter. She asked about Harry Potter."

"Yes, you are right. Has the student recognized you?"

"Probably not, but he seemed to be curious. He will probably ask his parents and then he would know."

"And the other one?"

"He is in a higher class. He probably didn't even notice me."

"Do you know their names?"

"Yes. The one in my class is Andrew Creevey. The older one is Julius Snape."

Hermione felt a shiver going through her spine at hearing the names. Could it be just a coincidence? She found it difficult to believe.

* * *

"Hurry up or you'll be late!"

"That's OK, Mom. I'll apparate to school. You don't have to drive me there."

"You know that you shouldn't let anybody notice this," warned Hermione.

"Nobody does. I've been doing it for some time now. I usually apparate to or from the girls' loo, but if it is occupied I just apparate as an animal and change wherever convenient."

"You apparate as a cat, Lilly?"

"Sometimes... or as a dog. I even tried as an owl, but it is not as good for apparition, although flying is quite nice."

Hermione needed to sit down.

"You mean you can transform into a cat OR a dog OR an owl?"

"Yes. I can change to other animals as well, but they are not as useful."

"And you can apparate in your animal form?"

"Sure! It's still me, whatever form I choose."

"Does anybody know?"

"Only Daddy. I showed him while you were studying for your exams. Didn't he tell you?"

"I can hardly find time to talk with him lately. These exams are driving me crazy!"

"Then he didn't tell you he can also transform into an animal – a stag."

This didn't really surprise Hermione.

"Well, I've just had my last exam. I'll have to catch up with all that has happened since this crazy period started."

"Fine, Mom."

Lillian put her sandwich in her bag and added two more books. "Will you be home when I come back?"

"I will, unless your father has some other plans for me."

Lilly giggled. "I'm sure he has!" She then kissed her mother goodbye and disappeared with a soft "pop".

"Hermione, why are you awake already?" A sleepy Harry appeared at the kitchen door.

"I thought Lillian needed me to drive her to school. Apparently, she doesn't."

"She normally apparates, unless it is raining."

"You should have told me!" reproached Hermione.

"You hardly even let me say 'goodnight' to you for the last three months!" complained Harry.

"Well, I had my exams..."

"And you still managed to give me a few memorable 'good morning' activities," grinned Harry.

"You are simply irresistible Lord Potter!"

"Would you mind to show me, Lady Potter?"

They didn't bother to even reach their bedroom.

"Look what a mess we've done of this kitchen," said Hermione some time later.

"We're paying the house elves very nicely. Let them tackle this..."

"Oh, you're incorrigible..." sighed Hermione, as his mouth latched on her nipple.

"Mistress, your car is ready." The elf looked at the jumble of naked limbs. "Do you need it now or should I put it in the garage?"

"The garage is fine," said Hermione, blushing all over.

"We should not have done this here!" she told Harry, once they were alone again.

"He would have come to our bedroom just the same. It doesn't really matter."

Hermione stood up, collected her dressing gown and put it on.

"Do you have any plans for today?" asked Harry.

"I just thought I'll spend the morning with James and then spend the afternoon with Lillian, saving the evening for you."

"I have a few meetings at the ministry this morning, but my afternoon is free. We could spend it all together."

"Lillian will love it!"

"And you?"

"I always enjoy being with my family!"

"Yes, this is why you took summer semester as well…"

"I had to catch up after missing a lot during my maternity leave."

"OK, I know how much you love your studies…"

* * *

"Daddy, may I have a late birthday party for my new classmates?" asked Lilly.

"You can, but why now?"

"The teacher wrote down our birthdays and she said that those born during summer vacation could have a late birthday party in class."

"You can invite your friends here, if you like. You know how big our backyard is."

"May I? Really? Can I invite some children from other classes as well?"

"You may. Who do you want to invite?"

"There is that boy, two years older than me, who seems so lonely. Maybe I can be his friend and cheer him up."

"Fine, honey, only make sure it is alright with your mother as well."

"Thank you, Daddy!" Lillian gave a big hug to Harry before running off to search Hermione.

* * *

They had that party the next weekend. Most children, as well as their parents, didn't make any connection between Mr. and Mrs. Potter who lived in a nice, non imposing house and the Marquees Potter who dwelled in Potter Manor. Hermione decided to invite the parents to stay during the children's party. The house, while quite modest, was big enough to accommodate both groups.

"Thank you, Mrs. Potter, for the invitation. My son was quite surprised to be invited."

The pale child with the slick, black hair stood half hiding besides his mother.

"So, you are Mrs. Snape, aren't you?"

"No. I've never married his father. I'm Miss Jones, Eleanor Jones, and this is my son Julius."

The nine year old seemed quite reluctant to join the smaller kids, but Lillian noticed him at the door and came running, grabbed his hand and took him to join the others.

"You have a really lovely daughter," noted Eleanor.

Hermione smiled her thanks.

Andrew Creevey, while small compared to the other children, seemed to be much more confident. "Hi, Mrs. Potter. These are my parents. We have just moved here last year, so they still don't have many friends in the neighborhood."

Andrew was carrying a camera. "Do you mind if I take some photos during the party?" he asked.

"That's alright," told him Hermione with a smile. She then turned to shake hands with his parents. They looked older than the other parents present. "I'm glad you could come" she told them.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," replied Mr. Creevey. He looked very attentively at Hermione, and she wasn't comfortable about it.

"I'm sorry my husband is late, but he had to attend some urgent meeting. I hope he will be back before this is over."

The children celebrated in the backyard, where a large tent provided shelter from the wind and the occasional drizzle. The adults were assembled in the sitting room, talking mainly about children and school with occasional drifts to other subjects.

Half an hour into the party, Harry stepped in. "Oh, here you are, Harry. I was starting worrying you will not make it."

"I'm sorry. I came as soon as I could."

Hermione turned to her guests. "This is my husband, Harry" she said. She noticed the Creeveys looked quite surprised and Miss Jones as well.

The party ended about an hour later. The children started leaving with their parents. Only Andrew and Julius stayed last.

Mr. Creevey turned to Harry. "May I have a word with you, Mr. Potter?"

"Sure," said Harry, walking with the man to his study. Mrs. Creevey joined them silently.

"I believe I've heard your name from my other boys, a few years ago," started Mr. Creevey.

Harry looked puzzled.

"They were students at Hogwarts" added his wife.

It took Harry a moment to make the connection. "Denis and Colin?" he asked in almost a whisper.

The Creeveys nodded.

"Colin proved to be very brave. Too brave for his own good," said Harry.

"He was always talking very highly about you. You were his role model," said the father.

"And he was always talking about Hermione – Mrs. Potter – and admiring her mind and her courage." Added his wife.

"You were always his heroes"

"I am no hero. Whatever I did was just in order to survive. It was either me or that madman. I'm sorry I didn't manage to finish him before he caused the death of so many people."

"We were told you were humble. Denis told us you practically saved the world, both magical and non-magical. We are really thankful to you, despite our loss, Mr. Potter."

"Please call me just Harry. I wish you didn't have to suffer that loss."

They were already leaving. Andrew took a last picture of Julius and Lillian together. "Thank you, Harry, for your kind words," said Mrs. Creevey as she left.

Eleanor was still there, looking curiously at Harry.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked her.

"I don't know. Can you tell me, Mr. Potter, if you attended a high school named Hogwarts?"

Harry was surprised by the question. "Yes, I did, Miss Jones".

"Did you know one of the teachers there – Severus Snape?"

Harry felt cold sweat covering his skin. "Yes, I knew him. Are you any relative of him?"

"I'm not a relative, but my son is. Severus was his father."

"I never knew he had any children" murmured Harry.

"He never wanted it to be known. He told me he was in great danger and anybody close to him might be in danger as well. He even tried to convince me not to have this child, but once I had him, Severus made a special account for him to assure his future. He only told me some of it a few months before his death."

"He was a very brave man," commented Harry.

She gave him a sad smile. "I know."

She sighed before she continued talking. "I knew he was a wizard almost from the start. I'm not magical, but my great-grandmother was, so I'm aware of it. During our last meeting he told me about a student named Harry Potter whom he hated due to his arrogant father, yet protected with his life because of his love to the mother. He told me about your good friends and about the dangers you had survived and about the final danger he wasn't sure you will be able to face. He also told me that if, against all odds, you manage to stay alive, then I could always appeal to you whenever I need any help. He was sure you would help us no matter what."

"Do you need any help now?" asked Harry.

"Not really. I didn't know anything about you. I didn't know if you succeeded or failed. I only knew he was gone. When Julius got your daughter's invitation I was quite surprised to see your name. I wasn't even sure you were the same person he was talking about. Your daughter seems too old for such a young man."

"She really does."

Eleanor looked at him and then at Lillian, who was chatting with Julius, making him smile.

"She must have a lot of you in her…" she noted.

"I think she is more like her mother."

Eleanor sighed once again. "Maybe there is something you could do. Not for me – for my son. Can you help him learn about your world and about his father? I know Severus had done some awful deeds, but he wasn't really bad. Maybe if Julius learns more about his origins he will gain some confidence and make some friends…"

"I'll do what I can" promised Harry. "It looks like Lillian is also doing a lot for him, and it was her initiative, really


	17. Chapter 17: November 2001

**Witch Daughter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the recognizable characters, though I wish I did. They are all property of J.K. Rowling and her business associates, except for Lillian and the other characters I invented.

A/N: Sorry I can't keep posting a new chapter each day, but RL needs some attention as well.

**17: November 2001**

"Neville! It's so good to see you!" beamed Hermione.

"You are both so busy you can hardly spare some time for your old friends" said Neville with a smile.

"Too true, old boy," greeted him Harry. "Come in! We have some guests you would find interesting."

He led Neville to the sitting room. "These are Simon and Dinah Creevey – Neville Longbottom" he made the introduction.

"We are so glad to meet you, sir. We have heard a lot about how kind you are and how brave."

Neville blushed. "Who could have told you that?"

"Our sons – Colin and Denis."

"Oh... I'm so sorry for Colin..." Neville's mood seemed to go down, but Harry intervened. "This is their son, Andrew, who is Lillian's classmate."

"Nice to meet you, Andrew" said Neville, shaking his hand.

The boy only looked at Neville and said nothing.

"And this is Miss Eleanor Jones and her son Julius Snape." Harry could hardly conceal his smile at Neville's surprise.

"Is he..."

"Yes, he is. I thought you could tell him more about his father's origins than I can, being raised in one of the older noble families."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Jones, Mr. Snape."

"Oh, please call me just Eleanor, Mr. Longbottom."

"Then I must insist you call me Neville."

They both smiled.

Neville proved to be an invaluable source of information about the wizarding community. Most of this knowledge could not be found in any book, to Hermione's dismay. Neville had many stories to tell about the old families. It was an eye-opener not only to Julius but also to Harry and Hermione, Eleanor was simply enchanted. She knew very little about her mate's world and nothing about his family. Discovering her son was an heir to an old family, even if an impoverished one, was quite a pleasant surprise for her.

Julius seemed to have grown prouder and more confident at hearing these stories. He had already been told about his father's deeds – both good and bad, but learning that his grandmother was a descendant of a long line of wizards seemed to make him taller.

* * *

"My French teacher said she would like to see you, Mom."

"Is there any problem, dear?" asked Hermione.

"Not that I know of. She said she would like to meet you and Dad as she thinks she has a lot to catch up with you."

"Catch up with us? Are we supposed to know her?"

"I can't say. She looks a bit younger than you and she is magical, but she is French."

"Did she say when she wished to meet us?"

"She said you could come any Tuesday or Thursday during the fifth hour of school, as she is free at those times."

Hermione came to the school's secretary. "My daughter told me the French teacher would like to see me," she told her.

"Just a moment... Gabby! You have a visitor!" called the secretary.

A young beautiful woman came from the teachers' room. She had shoulder-length silvery-blond hair and a perfect figure.

She looked for her visitor and noted Hermione. She seemed stunned for a moment, and then had a wide smile spreading over her face. She stepped forward with her arms open.

"Hermione! I could hardly recognize you now. You look so much better that at my sister's wedding!"

"Gabby? Gabrielle De La Cour? What are you doing here?"

"I'm a teacher, as you can see. Let's go to my office for a chat" she said, leading the way into a small office down the corridor.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come to your wedding. Fleur told me it was magnificent!" said Gabby as soon as they were seated.

"I couldn't tell. I was just overwhelmed. It was like a dream, maybe even a kind of nightmare. So many people! I was just thankful once it was over."

"How did Lillian take it?"

"For her it was mainly fun. She liked the elegant dresses and the multitudes. She is more sociable than I would ever be."

"She is really a treasure," agreed Gabby.

"You still haven't told me what brought you here," said Hermione.

"Love," said Gabby. "As simple as that."

Hermione looked at Gabby who seemed lost in her thoughts for a moment.

"So?..." she said.

"You've already known Denis Creevey. He lost a brother during the battle of Hogwarts..."

"I know. Colin was quite close to us."

"Yes. Denis felt he just couldn't go back to Hogwarts, so he was accepted at Beauxbatons. I met him there. He then studied art in Paris and came back here to open a photo studio. I came here shortly after."

"But why did you choose to work in primary school? I'm sure they pay better at high school."

"I fear my Veela heritage would not have been welcome at high school. Not by the staff and the girls, anyway."

Hermione smiled. She had seen how irresistible the Veela Allure might be for young men.

"Would you like to visit us? I'm sure Harry would be delighted to meet you."

"It would be a pleasure. May I bring Denis along?"

"His young brother is visiting us almost daily. He is just as welcome any time."

"Then we shall come this weekend, if it is alright with you."

"That's fine, except that Sunday afternoon we are expected to host at Potter Manor, yet you may visit us there as well."

"Yes, I almost forgot you are now Lord and Lady Potter. I believe it was quite a surprise for both of you."

"Oh, yes, it was! I'm glad I found out about it only after we were engaged, though. I don't think this knowledge would have changed my mind about harry, but it is better this way."

* * *

"Oh, Harry, I'm so glad you could spend some time with him. I know his father's heritage is quite problematic, but your constant help and encouragement are doing wonders."

"You don't need to thank me, Eleanor. He is a fine boy. Severus would have been proud of him. Yet Lillian is the one who is helping him the most."

They looked at the children. Julius was still having some problems with riding a broomstick, but he was already giving a good chase to Lillian, who was coaching him. Both children were laughing happily.

"Would you mind telling us how you met Severus?" asked Hermione. "We have never known this side of his personality."

Eleanor smiled fondly at her memories.

"I was quite young then – just out of high-school. I didn't feel like studying. I started working at a small pub. I soon knew all the regulars. I then noticed a dark haired man who would come every weekend. He didn't speak with anybody; just took his drink and sulked at the corner table. He wasn't old, but his clothing seemed to be very old-fashioned. Yet his eyes were what I noticed most. They were sad and had a haunted look in them."

She stopped for a moment.

"One weekend I arrived late to work. While hurrying, I noticed that man at the cemetery gate and walking in. He was holding a red rose. An hour later he came to the pub as usual, without the rose. It was a very cold day and we only had a few customers. When I served him his usual drink I tried to talk with him. He didn't really cooperate. I wasn't really surprised. After the third drink he suddenly talked to me. 'I'm a bad man,' he said, 'You'd better not stay with me'. Yet his eyes were pleading for some comfort."

Hermione gasped. This was certainly not the same man she had come to hate as a teacher.

"He then told me of the love of his life who had chosen another man and of the fact that he inadvertently became the cause of her death and how much he regretted it. He told me he was visiting her grave each time before coming to the pub to drown his sorrow. By the time we were closing, he was too drunk to know what he was doing. I took him home and tucked him in the spare room."

Eleanor smiled remembering that event.

"I'm an early riser. When I woke up the next morning he was still sleeping. I noticed the wand peeping out his sleeve. It took me a moment to recognize it for what it really was. I then closed the door and continued my normal routine. He woke near noon, not knowing where he was and how he came there. He opened the door holding his wand like a weapon, as if expecting somebody to attack him any moment. He relaxed seeing me at the kitchen table. He tried to hide his wand, but I told him he needn't bother. I helped him overcome his hangover and then he apparated away."

Lillian came running. "Daddy, Daddy! Can you please show Julius how you fly your broom? I told him some and he doesn't believe me anybody could fly like that."

Harry smiled at her. "I'll show him gladly after we finish our conversation with his mother. Why don't you show him some of your computer games meanwhile?"

"Oh, I'll show him! Thanks, Dad!" and she ran away.

Eleanor looked at the retreating girl. "She is really a bundle of joy!"

"She sometimes is very exhausting," noted Harry.

Eleanor resumed her story: "Well, as I was telling, Severus didn't stay long after waking up. I think he felt quite embarrassed at getting drunk. He never got drunk again, as far as I know."

Harry chuckled. He just couldn't imagine professor Snape getting drunk.

"He started opening to me afterward," she continued. "He told me about his lost love and about his school years and about his association with the wrong kind of people and how it ended costing the life of his love. He then told me about her son, who miraculously survived and how much that boy reminded him of his hated father."

She sighed. "I knew he would never really love me, but I was content to just be his friend, his consolation, his comfort in harsh times. I knew he could not show his soft and kind sides anywhere else. We were not surprised when our relations bore fruit, but Severus told me he could not marry. 'Anyone too close to me will be in unimaginable danger. Even these few stolen hours once in a while are too dangerous for you. I could never forgive myself if I put you in any greater danger' he told me."

Eleanor smiled tenderly. "He was enthusiastic to see his son for the first time. He made sure to put aside enough money to assure our welfare until Julius reached adulthood. He was quite sure he would not live to see it. He then told me it was becoming much too dangerous for him and for us to continue his visits. Julius was about six months old at the time. I've only seen him twice since, both times from a distance."

"Have you learned what happened to him?" asked Hermione.

"Only partially. I have some distant relatives who are still in touch with the wizarding community. They told me about the war and about its end. I knew that Severus had become the headmaster of that school and I knew there was a big battle there. I never found out which side he really helped nor what happened to him, although I'm quite sure he died during that battle."

"Severus was a very brave man," said Harry. "Although he joined the dark lord when he was young, he later realized his mistake and started spying for the light forces. Despite hating me he still did his best to protect me and helped me in ways I couldn't guess. We saw him when he died – killed by the dark lord's snake. He never betrayed us. I found out how much he helped our cause only after he died. I made sure he was buried along with the other heroes of that war."

Eleanor had tears in her eyes and Hermione held her hand for moral support. "Thank you, Harry. This means a world to me."


	18. Chapter 18: December 2001

**Witch Daughter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the recognizable characters, though I wish I did. They are all property of J.K. Rowling and her business associates, except for Lillian and the other characters I invented.

**18: December 2001**

"Will I see you at the Burrow on Christmas?" asked Gabby.

"I'm not sure. We have not been invited yet," replied Hermione. They were sitting in front of the fireplace, sipping their afternoon tea.

"Oh, you are invited alright. I've heard Molly telling Ron to send you an owl, but he has probably taken his time…"

"Well, that's Ron," they said in unison and started laughing.

"Fleur would really like to see you again. She told me she only managed to see you about twice a year since your marriage."

"Oh, I miss her as well. I can hardly cope with all that I have to do: I attend lectures, prepare for the exams, spend a few nights each month at the hospital, raise two children and a husband and then I must also attend several social event where Lady Potter must be seen – always looking her best, always fresh and smiling. I can hardly afford times like this – just sitting and talking idly with a friend, and only if my friends come to visit me. I don't even talk with Harry every day due to our full schedules."

"What does he really do? He hasn't started studying, has he?"

"Not regular studies anyway. Harry has two seats now in the wizengamot, and these take quite a lot of his time. Then he also has a seat in the house of lord, and he is expected to take active role there due to his rank. Whatever time is left he must keep tab of the different businesses we now own. Yet he still manages to spend some time with the children almost every day and most of the weekends."

An owl floated into the room, landing on the table in front of Hermione.

"It looks like Ron has finally sent his mother's invitation" noticed Gabby.

"Yes, he did," agreed Hermione, glancing through the parchment she had taken from the owl. "My parents and my sister are also invited."

"You mean Lillian?"

"No, we have already told Molly the truth about Lillian. She was actually the last Weasley to be told, as Lillian doesn't like her nosiness and her overbearing, although she has eventually learned to like her. She considered this a kind of repay for her nosiness the first times they met."

"Well, Molly certainly acts that way more often than not, yet even she should learn not to offend Lillian. Have I told you what happened at school the other day?"

"I don't think so. I would have remembered."

A smug smile appeared on Gabby's face. "You have already met most of the teachers, haven't you?"

Hermione nodded.

"Lillian's class has started handicraft lessons lately. The teacher is not a very intelligent man, but he is very good at what he is supposed to do. He seems to have entered that class when he was in a bad mood. He didn't curse, but acted quite rudely towards some children. Lillian raised her hand and told him that he wasn't acting nicely and suggested he should apologize. That suggestion didn't sit well with him. He even answered her rudely. Lillian just smiled at him and said nothing more. A few minutes later he got angry at another child. As he tried to berate that child, his voice turned to a goose quack. He dismissed the class soon after, but the children had spread the news immediately, making him the laughing stock for several days."

"Does anybody suspect she is a witch?" asked Hermione worriedly.

"None of the teachers, as far as I can tell, but some children were saying 'it was like magic', although she did nothing and could not be blamed with anything."

"I'll have to talk with her again about the needed secrecy," sighed Hermione.

Gabby was already standing, intending to leave. "I believe Ron is preparing a surprise," she said, "but I'm not sure what it might be."

"As long as it isn't something nasty, which I'm sure he wouldn't dare doing near his mother, it's alright with us."

"Hermione dear, you're looking really beautiful!" greeted them Mrs. Weasley as they arrived. "Are your parents coming? I thought you would bring them along."

"My parents prefer coming the muggle way. I called them just before we came and they were on their way. They should be here any moment."

They stepped in, finding Luna playing with Teddy. "Isn't it wonderful how he changes his appearance to look like whoever pays him attention?" asked Luna, pointing at the blond Teddy.

"He is so much like his mother that it is scary sometimes," confessed Harry, "but it only makes him more adorable."

Teddy came running to Harry, lifting his hands up and changing his hair to black. Harry grabbed him and lifted the boy up, holding him high above his head. Teddy laughed happily, making everybody smile.

"Would you like to play with my sister?" asked him Hermione.

"Where is she?" asked the boy.

"She will arrive here shortly," assured him Hermione.

"Alright," said Teddy, his hair now bushy brown.

The Grangers arrived a few minutes later and were greeted warmly by their hosts. Lillian went immediately to Helen and introduced her to Teddy. She ten stayed with them helping them get along and playing with them as well.

James, who woke up at the noise, didn't want to stay in anybody's arms. Once he was allowed on the floor he crawled directly to where the other children were playing and seated himself at his sister's side.

"Lillian is looking so proud among the children, as if she was their mother," noted Jane Granger.

"I believe she feels somewhat responsible for them. Each is her sibling in a way and she loves them all" said Hermione.

Bill and Fleur arrived last. "Victoire made a fuss about her dress and it took some time to calm her down" apologized Bill.

"She new Elen would be 'ere and she wanted to look 'er best," added Fleur, as Victoire joined the other children.

Molly was already calling her guests to sit at the dinner table, conjouring a low table and some chairs for the children as well. Once everybody was seated, Ron stood up, requesting the attention of all present.

"You all know I've been through a period of dating as many young witches as I could. I think I have even offended some of you in my behavior. I'm glad to tell you that this period is now over and that I intend to settle down."

Hermione didn't look convinced. Neither did Ginny and Fleur.

"I want you all to know that I have asked Luna to marry me and she has agreed!" He took Luna's hand and lifted it up, revealing a delicate diamond and ruby ring on her finger.

It took some more time until everybody congratulated Luna and Ron. The meal was very tasty, as customary at the Burrow, and the portions were large. Victoire had already fallen asleep when they finished desert and Teddy was hardly keeping his eyes open, yet Helen and Lillian looked still fresh and full of energy.

Molly called the girls towards her. "She will ask you to show her your magic," whispered Lillian to her aunt. Helen just shrugged.

"Can you do anything special?" asked Molly.

"Like what?" asked the girl.

"Moving or changing things without touching them" offered Molly.

"I don't know if this is special," said the girl. She turned towards the kettle that was simmering on the oven, ready for making coffee and lifted her hand, pointing at the steam above it. The steam seemed to solidify and take a distinct form. It first looked like a ghost, but then it got some color and looked more solid becoming a miniature replica of Mrs. Weasley, complete with the festive gown and the apron.

The Grangers looked quite surprised, while Lillian had a big grin plastered on her face. Molly hugged Helen. "This is extremely special, honey. I can see you are going to be as great a witch as your sister."

The girl seemed somewhat bewildered. Lillian came near enough to whisper "A witch is someone who can do magic; not somebody ugly or old. I'm a witch and Mom's a witch and Fleur and Gabby are witches, and they are vey beautiful." This made Helen smile.

Somewhat later, sitting and chatting in small groups, Hermione got hold of Luna.

"I've never expected you two to come together" she said.

"Oh, but I did," replied Luna in her dreamy voice. "I think I had a crush on him when I was six and we were playing in the garden. We then drifted apart. I stayed in touch with Ginny, but boys don't play with girls at that age. Then you became 'the golden trio' and I wouldn't come between you; I wasn't even sure that I liked him anymore. It was only after the war, when he started finding the blondes very interesting, that I resumed thinking of him. Ron has become a very good-looking man although he may be rough and unpleasant at times. I started looking forward to meet him and it looks lilke he found me just as interesting."

"But you are much more intelligent than him!" said Hermione.

"He doesn't seem to notice and it should better stay that way. Let him think he is the one who leads the family, as long as he takes the ideas from me. Male Ego is very fragile, you know. A girl should always pamper it if she wants her man to be happy."


	19. Chapter 19: February 2002

**Witch Daughter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the recognizable characters, though I wish I did. They are all property of J.K. Rowling and her business associates, except for Lillian and the other characters I invented.

**19: February 2002**

Harry and Hermione were enjoying a weekend with their children. James was crawling on the carpet, closely supervised by Lillian. The fire was burning merrily in the fireplace, banishing the bitter cold of the winter. Harry was sitting on the sofa, leafing through some documents, while Hermione was stretched on that sofa, her head on Harry's lap, reading some medical book.

The phone ringing seemed just out of place. Lillian reached the phone. "Potter residence, Lillian speaking" she answered the phone, just as her mother had taught her.

She listened for a moment and then brought the phone to the sofa. "Daddy, it's for you."

Harry put it to his ear. "Harry Potter speaking" he said in his business-like tone.

"Harry, it's me, Dudley. Will you speak with me?"

"Why not, cousin? We are still family. Is everything alright with you?"

"I'm fine. It's just... Well... I've met this girl a few months ago. We started dating and I think I want her to stay in my life... I want to marry her..."

"So, what's the problem? Have you proposed?"

"Yes, I did… Last night... She was surprised and flattered, and then she said I needed to know some more about her before she could answer."

"Did she reject you?"

"No, she said she really loved me, but then she started telling me... well... she is a witch!"

"What?" Harry seemed overwhelmed.

"It's OK, Harry. I already knew, actually. I've seen her hiding her wand on several occasions and I noted she didn't use a key to open the door to her apartment. I've even seen some of the magazines with moving pictures while waiting for her to be ready. I kind of expected her to say it."

'He has really matured' thought Harry.

Dudley continued. "I told her I believed her; I told her that I suspected it before she told me and that it didn't bother me. I then told her it reminded me of my cousin. She asked me who my cousin was, as she seems to know most magic folks in England. I said she might have heard of you and told her your name."

"What did she say then?"

"She became furious. She thought I was lying just to impress her. I swore it was true. She then told me she would not consider my proposal until I prove you are really my cousin."

"She could ask your parents," suggested Harry.

"Are you mad? They will deny any connection with you, or at least father will, and Mom would not say anything to oppose him. Harry, I hate to beg, but please – will you be ready to meet me and my girlfriend?"

Hermione was already listening with an amused smile on her face. "Invite them here," she whispered.

"I have a better idea," said Harry on the phone. "Why don't you come and visit us?"

"You live quite far from London, don't you?"

"Yes, that's right, but it shouldn't be a problem for your girlfriend."

"It might be a problem for me, Harry. I felt sick for days after we were moved the magical way to safety when you reached seventeen. I can't risk it now."

Harry thought for a moment. "Do you remember where our wedding reception was held? We shall be there tomorrow, preparing for another reception."

"You mean you OWN that place?"

"Among some others..."

"Wow, Harry. I couldn't even imagine you are so rich!" Dudley sounded owe-struck.

"It doesn't really matter. I'm still that same person. Would you like to come there at four o'clock?"

"Sure I'll come. She will be impressed, I'm sure!"

"So, Dudley is going to marry a witch – I would really like to see uncle Vernon's face when he finds out," chuckled Harry.

"Will your aunt react any better?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know. I think she opposes the world of magic because she could never be a part of it. I've seen in Snape's memories that she really begged Dumbledore to let her into Hogwarts along with my mother. He couldn't – of course."

"I pity her," said Hermione. "Letting one's envy consume one's life is quite tragic, don't you think so?"

"I do, and yet – she was the one to reject even the few bits of magic she could enjoy. On the other hand – she came to our wedding and congratulated us with tears in her eyes. I really can't tell what her reaction will be..."

They were at Potter Manor the next day. The weather was cold but clear and windless, making the garden sparkle. Dudley's car seemed almost out of place in the serene beauty of the estate.

A butler in uniform opened the door. "Lord Potter is expecting you," he told Dudley, leading him and his girlfriend to the ornate sitting room.

"Hi, Dudley! I'm glad you could come," greeted them Harry. "Could you introduce us to your companion?"

Dudley smiled smugly. "Millie, these are my cousin Harry, his wife Hermione and their children Lillian and James." He turned to the Potters. "This is Millie – Millicent Bulstrode – my girlfriend."

Millie was looking unbelievably at Harry. "I should have guessed..." she finally said. "Dudley used to tell me about his scrawny cousin who was mistreated by his parents. He said his cousin was always getting his old clothes which were too large for that boy. It just didn't occur to me that Harry – that insignificant cousin – would turn out to be THE Harry Potter. I'm really glad to meet you two without the artificial boundaries created by the four houses."

"Glad to meet you too, Millie," replied Harry.

Hermione just shook hands and didn't say a word. She was thinking of the second year mishap with the polyjuice potion and fifth year incident with the DA. She wasn't too sure she liked having this visitor.

Millie was still standing. "I also owe you an apology," she said, not quite looking at anybody. "I helped Malfoy and Umbridge catch you during fifth year and I'm really sorry for that. I didn't have much choice then. Had I stood against them I would have been in worse trouble than you, as my parents would have surely punished me very severely. I hope you can understand and forgive me."

"I'd rather not dwell on the past," said Harry. "We all acted as dictated by the circumstances and we did some things we would have never dreamed of doing under normal circumstances. Would you believe that we broke into Gringotts?"

"You really did that? I was sure it was just a glorified story. And did you really escape on a dragon's back?"

"We did. Hermione was almost frightened to death at flying that way, though."

"You have never told me about THAT!" commented Lillian.

"There are more things I haven't told you yet, Lilly. We've been through so much that I doubt I would ever be able to tell you everything."

Dudley looked at the Potters with admiration. "You certainly have a lot to tell, and I have not yet heard even the tip of it. Yet breaking into that bank – wow! Maybe my Dad was right about you being a menace..." he smiled saying the last words.

Harry shrugged. "There was something crucial for defeating Voldemort in one of the vaults. We could not get it any other way so..."

Lillian listened to the adults talking, but became bored after a while. She still wanted to hear the conversation, though, but she needed something to do. She conjured some flowers and a vase and started experimenting with the different arrangements, changing the colors and the shapes of the flowers to make them fit nicer as she was playing.

She didn't notice that the conversation died out soon. Both Dudley and Millie were fascinated by what she was doing. "How old is she?" asked Millie.

"She is seven," replied Hermione.

"I'm not sure I can do this even using a wand," commented Millie.

"Neither can I," said Harry, "but Lillian is extremely gifted. I can't even estimate her limits right now."

It was a very different Millie that left the Potter Manor two hours later, along with a very happy Dudley. Millie was proudly wearing her new engagement ring, thinking that being related to the Potters may turn to be a very good idea.

Hermione sent Lillian to her room. She was still too young to take part in official receptions She then put James to bed. He was already too tired to protest.

"We still have two hours until the first guests arrive. Wouldn't you like us to enjoy ourselves, Lady Potter?" asked Harry, a mischievous grin on his face.

"I was just thinking we could actually enjoy it, Lord Potter," replied Hermione with a wink.

Harry grabbed her waist and apparated them both to the bedroom.

"Wow! So eager!" teased Hermione.

"How can I be any different when I have such a sexy, gorgeous woman at my side?" asked Harry with a grin.

"Show me how much you want me!" whispered Hermione in his ear, before crushing his lips with hers.

They were soon lying naked in bed, facing each other and kissing fervently. Harry's hands were stroking her back in random patterns while Hermione was burying one hand in his hair and her other hand was sneaking to his nether regions.

"Someone is just too eager," teased Harry, rubbing her nipples with his hand.

"You are irresistible, Lord Potter," gasped Hermione as his hands were reaching down to her tender area. She moved her legs apart, giving him better access. Harry caressed her folds and then kissed her slit tenderly, going up and paying special attention to her sensitive spot and then moving up over her belly button, between her breasts and finally settling for Hermione's lips.

"Oh, I need you!" she murmured in his ears. He felt the urge rise in him to unbearable levels. Positioning himself between her inviting thighs he thrust into her wet slick entry. Despite giving birth to two children she was still very tight, making them both enjoy fully the union of their bodies. Harry started moving rhythmically, while Hermione encouraged him to go faster, embracing him with her legs and meeting every thrust with her own movement. Harry felt her walls getting slicker, as more wetness accumulated there. Soon they started a series of contractions while Hermione was mumbling incoherently in his ears. It only took a few more thrusts for Harry to lose himself in the ecstasy of their union and let his seed spill deep inside his wife.

He was still resting on her, her arms still holding him tight, both sweating and panting. "I love you, Hermione," he whispered in her ear. "I love you so much," she whispered in his.

They rested for a few more minutes, until Hermione noticed the clock on the bed-table.

"Oh, my God! We must hurry!" she exclaimed. She moved Harry aside, got out of bed, grabbed a dressing gown and went into the bathroom.

Harry smiled lazily, knowing he would still be ready in time. He hoped the guests would not stay late. He had some very enjoyable plans for Hermione and himself for the night.


	20. Chapter 20: June 2002

**Witch Daughter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the recognizable characters, though I wish I did. They are all property of J.K. Rowling and her business associates, except for Lillian and the other characters I invented.

A/N: Only a short one this time

**20: June 2002**

"But Mom, why can't I ride a real broom? You know I can control it at least as well as Dad does," complained Lillian.

"You are still too young. At Hogwarts they let you use your own broom only on second year." Hermione tried to stay calm, although her daughter's nagging was quite intolerable.

"But Mom, even James can already ride the toy broomstick. I am bigger; I should be allowed a bigger broom."

Despite having the same argument each weekend, Hermione could hardly repress a grin. Lillian logic was faultless. "I'll have Dad check for a larger toy broomstick, although I'm not sure there is one available."

Lillian seemed to be satisfied with the reply, as she immediately jumped to another subject.

"When will we visit the Burrow?" she asked.

"Next weekend, I assume. Why?"

"I like to see Dad playing Quidditch with Ron and Ginny. I wish I could join them. I think I can be quite a good seeker, like Dad."

"You may try to play in your house's team once you reach Hogwarts," suggested her mother.

"I just might," said the girl. She was actually thinking of flaying one of the adult brooms at the Burrow while her parents were busy talking. She changed subject again.

"Where will we go on vacation this summer? I'd like to go someplace where it is not overcrowded like Paris and Rome are."

"I'm not sure we will go anywhere, darling. I'm getting too big to feel comfortable either using an airplane or an international portkey. We shall probably stay at the house near the beach in Kent, unless you prefer to go to the one in Scotland instead."

"Can I invite my friends there, please?"

"Whom do you have in mind?" asked Hermione.

"I thought I'll have Julius and Andrew with us and I may ask Janette to join us as well, but then we will not be able to use magic."

"I think that would be nicer if you invite her as well. You don't really need to use magic there and having two boys and two girls would give you a balanced mix."

"Why should I care for boys or girls? These are just my friends," noted Lillian.

"Boys think differently on some issues. It may be more fun that way," explained Hermione, trying to keep her face straight.

"Fine! I'll ask Janette to join us, then."

Lillian looked intensely at her mother. "I think you are going to have a girl, and I believe she will be magical," she noted.

"How can you tell?" wondered Hermione.

"Oh, it's simple. There are some differences between auras of boys and girls, mainly in the way they fluctuate. I can see a different aura around your belly. It is stronger than the one I saw while you were expecting James and is definitely girlish."

Hermione knew she was expecting a girl, but it took a special spell to find that out, one only expert healers could use, yet Lillian seemed to find it just using her inherent abilities.

"How will you call her?" continued the girl.

"We have not decided on a name yet."

"Please call her Rose – it is such a beautiful name and it would fit her nicely."

Hermione was thinking of the thorns as well. If this baby would be as magical as Lillian and as mischievous as James – she would encounter more thorns than petals. "We will consider this name," she promised.

* * *

"I think we should take Teddy to live with us. Andromeda is not feeling well lately and she just can't cope with such an energetic boy," noted Harry after dinner.

"Are you sure we can cope?" asked Hermione.

"We can get the house-elves to help us and Lillian can help as well, while Andromeda has no help at all. Her husband couldn't help much even when Dora was just a small girl, and now he is much older and not as healthy."

"Have you suggested this to Andromeda?"

"Actually, she suggested I keep Teddy for longer periods when I visited her last week. She said that if I can find an appropriate school for him nearby she would be satisfied with him visiting her only during weekends."

Hermione thought for a moment. "If we take him in, he would become our son for all practical purposes. Will he fit in?"

"You know he adores Lillian and James looks up to him. They get along quite well whenever they meet. We can take him to live with us for the summer, and if everything goes well, we shall keep him."

Hermione smiled. "I see you have already planned ahead. You are finally maturing, I believe."

"Nah," said Harry. "I'm the eternal child. Don't let this confuse you."

"For some unknown reason I seem to be quite fond of this eternal child," noted Hermione.

"Just as I am quite fond of this bossy bookworm," said Harry and pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.


	21. Chapter 21: December 2002

**Witch Daughter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the recognizable characters, though I wish I did. They are all property of J.K. Rowling and her business associates, except for Lillian and the other characters I invented.

**21: December 2002**

"Where are we going to have the Christmas dinner, Mom?"

"No, darling, we shall have it at home. Rose is too small to travel and we are too many, now that Teddy lives with us, to impose on anybody else. We do have the largest house of all our family and friends, you know."

"Will we invite the Weasleys as well?"

"Of course we do," sighed Hermione. "We can't really ignore them after having been invited each and every year since we first met them."

"Then I'll get to meet Victoire? She looks as lovely as a doll," said Lillian.

"Yes, you will meet her and the other kids as well."

"Will Helen come as well?"

"My parents are always invited. I believe my mother will come early to help with the preparations, so you will be able to play with Helen some more."

"That would be fun! I have a few tricks to show her."

"And Lilly, I expect you to sit between James and Teddy and make sure the do no mischief during the festive meal."

Lillian didn't seem too happy to hear that. "OK, mom," she said in a subdued tone.

She seemed to think about something. Hermione waited. She knew Lillian would eventually tell her what she was thinking of.

"Mom… I was thinking… maybe… Could we invite Julius and his mom as well? They have nowhere to go at Christmas."

Hermione smiled. "I think I'll send them a formal invitation. Don't you want to invite Andrew as well?"

"Andrew told me he was going with his family to France during the holiday, to visit Gabby's parents. It looks like his brother is going to marry her."

"I can't say it is a surprise, but I'm glad they are taking this step," noted Hermione.

The Christmas dinner turned out to be a major operation. The guests included the whole Weasley clan, the Grangers, the Longbottoms, Julius and his mother, Luna and her father as well as Dudley with Millie and Andromeda Tonks. Hermione was quite glad she could enlarge the dining room magically, especially when Hagrid and Minerva decided to join them as well.

It was the best Christmas dinner any of them had ever eaten. The house elves, under Hermione's guidance and with her mother's help, created a meal to surpass every dream. Even Arthur Weasley agreed it was much better than any such dinner prepared by Molly (he first made sure Molly was far enough not to overhear this), and Mrs. Weasley said it gave her a major challenge for next Christmas.

When most of the guests were already gone, Minerva asked Harry aside for a private conversation.

"I was approached by Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy. She is looking for a job, as The Malfoys have lost almost all their fortunes due to the war – most was taken by Tom Riddle, but some was also confiscated after the war. She told me that once Draco gets married she would like to leave the Manor and live on her own. She is quite good at charms and potions and quite adequate in defense against dark arts. I was quite reluctant to accept her, to say the truth. She still bears the dark mark, and although she had convinced the judges she was forced to get it, I still have my doubts. She told me you could testify of her true motives during the war."

Harry was somewhat bewildered. He had testified on her behalf at her trial. His testimony helped her get free, with only a large fine to pay. What could he tell now that he hadn't told already?

"I believe Narcissa's main concern is her family, or more precisely – her son, Draco. She would do anything to keep him safe, even if that means changing alliances at the change of the wind. Now that Draco is settling down, she needs a new occupation, as he wouldn't like her to act like Molly Weasly. Neither would she."

"So, do you think I can trust her to care for the students?"

It only took a moment for Harry to reach a conclusion. "Yes, I think it is quite safe to trust her now. She can no longer help Lucius and Draco would rather be on his own. Teaching may give her a sense of purpose which she now lacks."

A rare smiled appeared on the old woman's face. "Thank you, Harry. I thought you may oppose, and I appreciate your opinion. I'm glad to be able to help Narcissa as well as Hogwarts by accepting her."

Hagrid was already quite tipsy. The remaining children had gathered around him and he was telling them about Harry's and Hermione's adventures at Hogwarts. He kept calling Lillian "Hermione" and calling James "Harry". He even called Teddy "Dora" a few times. "… and then Harry sent the most beautiful and powerful Patronus at them, only they were not real dementors. Once the Patronus charged, they were just Draco Malfoy and his friends…" babbled Hagrid. Minerva looked at him with a sad smile. "Such a big boy…" she said. "He has never really grown up, so it seems," she told Harry.

They had to levitate Hagrid to one of the guest rooms, as he fell asleep in the middle of a sentence. Lillian was the one to actually do it, but only Julius still considered it special.

"He is kind of cute," said Lillian, after tucking Hagrid in bed.

"And he has a very kind heart," noted Julius.

"Wait till you see his pets," told them Harry, "then you will really be impressed."

Minerva didn't say a word, but her eyes sparkled.

Rose woke up in the middle of the night and started crying. Harry was awakened by the noise. He grabbed his dressing gown and went to Rose's room. He was surprised to find the baby cooing in Professor McGonagall arms.

"I'm sorry she woke you up," he said.

"I wasn't sleeping yet and I was quite glad for the chance to get to know her. Lillian believes Rose may become even more powerful then herself. If that is right, then I'd rather become her friend as soon as possible. Don't you agree?"

Harry was taken back by the comment until he saw the sparkles in Minerva's eyes. She seemed to really enjoy the baby, and Rose liked her company as well.

A very sleepy Lillian joined them. "I thought I heard Rose cry" she said yawning.

"You heard right, but now she is calm. Go back to sleep. I will change her diapers and take her to Mom to nurse. You don't have to worry about her," said Harry.

"Good…" mumbled Lilly and went back to her room.


	22. Chapter 22: September 2003

**Witch Daughter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the recognizable characters, though I wish I did. They are all property of J.K. Rowling and her business associates, except for Lillian and the other characters I invented.

**22: September 2003**

"Dad, I've got an owl from Julius! He wrote to me immediately after he reached his dorm."

"Which house was he sorted into?" asked Harry.

"He wrote that the hat was contemplating both Slytherin and Griffindor but then decided to put him in Ravenclaw."

"Does he like his sorting?"

"Oh, he does! He said to me before that Ravenclaw is where the smartest children are sorted to. He was quite content to be there."

"It is not really the smartest, you must know. The hat chooses your house according to your traits, but also according to your wishes. You may be very smart, and yet if the hat considers your courage to be the most prominent trait – you will be sorted to Griffindor. That's how your mother was sorted."

"What did the hat consider for you?" asked Lillian.

"Oh, it thought I would make a very fine Slytherin, but I insisted I didn't want it, so it sent me to Griffindor."

"So, one can really choose?"

"Not entirely, but if one's will is strong enough, it would really be taken into consideration."

"Julius told me some of the teachers seemed surprised at his sorting, and some of the students as well."

"That is to be expected. His father used to be the head of Slytherin house for many years. People were probably expecting him to be there as well."

"It doesn't matter as long as he likes it. He also wrote about the train ride and the lake crossing and the magnificent meal. He said the castle is really magnificent. I can hardly remember it, though. May I visit there during the weekend?"

"Do you miss your friend already?"

"Well, he is my best friend. We have no secrets from each other, not that I couldn't find out any of his secrets, but he never thought of hiding anything from me."

"Does he know about your abilities?"

"I've told him everything, but he seems to think I'm exaggerating, although he never said it blatantly. I just had no occasion to show him, and I think it would have scared him."

"If you apparate into Hogwarts it would scare him as well," said Harry. He thought for a moment. "I think that we may go visit there at Halloween. It was at Halloween that your mother and I became friends," he added.

"Yes, Mom told me how you and Ron fought the Troll. It was really scary!"

"Yes, it was. We were lucky to get out alive, though."

"I would have just grabbed that girl and apparated away."

"You keep forgetting that none of us could apparate at that time and you are the only person I know who can apparate into and out of Hogwarts."

"Yea, you are probably right…"

"Where have you been, Lillian? We were becoming quite worried about you."

"Sorry, Mom. I was visiting Janette. She called me on my mobile phone, asking me to visit her, so I told her I was with Gr'ma. She would have been surprised had I told her I was at home and then appeared at her door shortly after."

"You should have called me or Dad or left a message or told the house-elves."

"I know, Mom. I'm sorry, but she was really excited to tell me something and she just couldn't tell it over the phone, so I apparated as a cat to the alley near her house and then changed."

"What was so important that she couldn't tell you later?"

"Well… you see…" Lillian's face sported a mischievous grin. "Her older sister is starting school… at Hogwarts."

Hermione needed a moment to comprehend. She had already known that family. It was very similar to the one she was raised in: both parents working, a nice suburb house, many books, well educated children. She would have never guessed…

"Is Janette magical?" she asked.

"Not at all. Neither are her parents, but it turns out her sister is. I've never seen her long enough to notice her aura, so I was just as surprised as you are."

"What house was she sorted into?" asked Harry.

"She didn't tell me. She doesn't even know what the houses mean and certainly not the significance of each."

"How did they find out?" asked Hermione.

"Janette was always saying that her sister was weird, or 'different'. She never really told me why and I wasn't too interested. Then, just a few weeks ago, they got a letter and that evening they had a visitor. He explained everything to them. After overcoming their initial shock, her parents seemed very happy."

Hermione nodded, remembering her own parents' reaction to that letter.

"Janette wasn't so happy. She was afraid her parents would not like her now. I told her she should be happy that her sister has such a talent and never envy her. Later, when she had a call from another friend, I talked with her mother. I told the mother about your mother and your aunt," she said, turning towards Harry. "I didn't tell that any of us is magical, although they will find out soon."

"What did her mother say?"

"She thanked me for telling her and said she would make sure to let Janette feel just as loved. She then said she would like to talk with you both."

"What did you say to that?"

"I said we are going to visit Gra'ma this weekend, and they can see you then."

Hermione and Harry accompanied Lillian to her friend during the weekend.

"Welcome, Lord and Lady Potter!"

"It's just Harry and Hermione, please," replied Harry.

Their hosts led them to the sitting room.

"We have just received a letter from our daughter. She tells us that you two are the most famous wizards of our time. I would have never guessed. I knew you were rich and famous, yet you never let it go up to your head."

Harry shifted uncomfortably on his seat.

"Can you tell us some more about your daughter?" asked Hermione, trying to move the conversation away from Harry. "I've been through the same route as her, you know. I may help you to better understand the new situation you are in."

"Of course, La… Hermione. I know your parents and Lillian is the first friend Janette ever had. She is such a smart child! Yet Joanne has always been different. Unexplainable things would happen whenever she was angry or upset, even when she was just a baby. I remember trying to calm her down with a musical mobile when she couldn't sleep. She was just four month old. She wouldn't calm and before I knew it, the mobile exploded into a million tiny pieces. I later found out she had a stomach-ache."

"My mother told me about some similar events with me, but my specialty as a baby was bringing my bath-toys into the bath even before she thought of doing it."

"That is really nicer than exploding your toys," noted her host.

"How was Joanne at school?" asked Hermione.

"She only had one friend. Children didn't like her, as she was too serious, although the teachers said she was a model child: always doing her homework, achieving good grades and behaving nicely in class."

"Did children tease her?" asked Harry.

"She didn't tell, but Janette told us she saw some children taunting her, calling her 'ugly witch'. None of us knew she was really a witch at that time."

"Lillian has told me you were quite proud learning she was really magical."

"We are. It is a first in our family and we appreciate every talent one has, and Joanne has never shown any special talents until now, while Janette is really good at dancing and she has recently started painting very nicely."

"You should try to make each child feel loved and special. I know my grandparents didn't pay enough attention to my aunt once they found my mother's talents and it caused my aunt to become a very bitter person. You wouldn't want that to happen to any of your children," told them Harry.

"Of course not. Lillian has told me about your aunt and how Janette felt. We later talked with Janette and assured her that we love her just the same and that her talents are just as important to us as her sister's."

"You acted wisely," said Hermione, "although it would have been nice if both girls were magical, like me and my sister."

"You mean Lillian?"

"Lillian is magical, but she is my daughter. I meant Helen. She is still very young but I can already see she is very talented."

"Lillian is your daughter? Isn't she adopted? I thought she was your sister and I found it quite weird that you have adopted your own sister to become your daughter."

"She is really my daughter. Our daughter, but we were too young when she was born and then we didn't want the media to start gossiping when Harry came to his inheritance. This seemed to be the best way."

"That really explains a lot, yet I never noticed anything different about her, unlike Joanne."

"Lillian has very good control of her magic and she doesn't like others to notice it. She wants her friends to like her without the extra benefit of magic. She will eventually tell Janette about it, but please don't mention it before she does."

"We shall keep her secret" promised the hosts.


	23. Chapter 23: May 2004

**Witch Daughter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the recognizable characters, though I wish I did. They are all property of J.K. Rowling and her business associates, except for Lillian and the other characters I invented.

**23: May 2004**

It was dinner time. Hermione was sitting at one end of the table, using one hand to hold her fork, not really eating, while the other hand was leafing through a medicine book. James was sitting next to her and Lillian was sitting on his other side. Rose was sitting on Hermione's other side, followed by Teddy.

Harry was the one who prepared the meal and served it. This seemed to be his way of relaxing after days of endless political meetings, both at the House of Lords and the Wizengamot.

Lilly was chatting, as usual, telling her mother of her day at school. "…so I went to visit Andrew after school. Dennis was there and Gabby joined us soon. He wanted to show her some of the old photo albums and Andrew was just too enthusiastic to see them as well."

Hermione was only half listening, while Lillian continued talking.

"There was an album there of photos taken by Colin during his first year at Hogwarts. You two seemed to be the main subject of those. It was funny seeing you so young and immature. The next album was also having a lot of your photos, but the third was very interesting. Dad was taking part in the Triwizard tournament and Colin seemed to take pictures of everything there. I could see Dad fighting a dragon; Dad rescuing Ron and Gabby from the lake; Dad entering the maze and then reappearing carrying somebody who had died. That was really scary."

Harry was now paying attention as well. He had previously seen some of the photos but he had never collected any – there was no point in that while living with the Dursleys.

"It was somewhat funny to see Gabby as a small girl and Fleur – well, she was as beautiful as can be."

Teddy, sitting across the table from Lillian, was changing his hair color according to the person Lilly was talking about. It was black when Harry was mentioned, brown for Hermione, blazing red for Ron and silver blond for Fleur and Gabby. This was not something unusual for him to do, but it was getting on Lillian's nerves.

"Can't you just keep your hair in one color?" she snapped at him.

"Why? Don't you like it?" he asked innocently, changing his hair to a rainbow pattern.

"I don't like your bragging about it. I can do it just the same…" she said, changing her head in rapid succession to red, blue, black and silvery blond before letting it return to its natural brown, "…yet I find it very immature to use this trick constantly."

Teddy looked at Lillian with disbelief. "Did you really change your hair color? I thought you were just bluffing when you told me you could do it."

"Sure I can!" replied the girl with indignation. "Why would I tell you a lie?"

Teddy shrugged, looking quite confused. Lillian continued telling of the albums as if nothing had happened.

"The most interesting album was the last. Colin and Dennis didn't go to Hogwarts that year due to the Death Eaters, but once they knew the battle was starting, Colin went back. Dennis was stopped by their parents, though."

Her face looked more serious now. "Colin fought and took photos as well, documenting the fight. He managed to take photos of you two when he came, and then just before the battle really started. When he was hit by a curse and collapsed, somebody else took the camera – they don't know who it was. Whoever took it continued documenting the fight. He took a photo of Colin, just the way he fell, his face still showing determination, as well as others who died. It was quite gruesome. Then there is a photo of the dark lord coming with Hagrid carrying Dad and crying. That was when everybody was sure you had died, Dad."

Harry could remember that moment and the feelings accompanying it quite vividly.

"Then there is a photo of Neville slicing the serpent's head off while Voldemort is looking with disbelief. Neville had shown great bravery doing this."

Hermione remembered that moment very well. She thought it would be Neville's last moment, yet Voldemort's fury somehow missed Neville, and then Harry disappeared, giving everybody a new hope.

"There are even a few photos of the final duel, with Dad facing Voldemort and the latter falling, hit by his own curse. This was the last picture found in that camera, which Colin's family found hanging on Colin's shoulder when they came to take him for the funeral."

They were all silent for a moment.

"I think I'd like a copy of some of those pictures," mused Harry.

"I asked Dennis to make a copy of each of the photos where you or Mom can be seen. Dennis said it will be a pleasure to give you these photos and promised to bring them here next week."

Harry was still thinking. "Were there any photos of Professor Snape in those albums?"

"Yes, quite a few. Why?"

"I think Julius would love to have a copy of them as well."

"Then I'll ask Dennis to make these copies for him," said Lillian, smiling brightly when thinking of her friend.

While Hermione kept on studying long after dinner, Harry made sure the children went to bed on time, telling Rose and James a goodnight story each.

"It's almost midnight. Don't you think it's time for bed now?"

Hermione lifted her head from the book. Her eyes looked tired. "I'm sorry I haven't noticed how late it is," she said to Harry. "I was thinking of those photos and of Colin and the others..."

"I thought you were still studying," teased her Harry lightly.

"I wanted to study, but my thoughts would lead me elsewhere."

"Maybe this is a sign you should quit your studies for the night and get some quality time with someone who loves you and cares for you," suggested Harry.

"That sounds like a good idea. Can you suggest anybody in particular, Lord Potter?" Hermione was getting into a playful mood.

"Oh, I really had a definite picture of someone in my head, Lady Potter. Someone who may really like the idea of spending time with you."

"Do you think I know him, Lord Potter?"

"You might. You first met him on the train more than a decade ago and you commented about his lack of interest in books."

"Did I ever make him more interested in reading?"

"You certainly made him more interested in you, Lady Potter."

"Then, by all means, let's go and meet him!"

Hermione stepped into Harry's arms and kissed him briefly. She then gave a small squeak as she felt being lifted in his strong arms and being carried bridal style into the bedroom.

The red-haired head was floating in green flames. "Do you intend to participate in tomorrow's memorial ceremony?"

"I don't like the attention, but I just can't ignore the educational and moral implications of the ceremony. I feel I owe it to Fred, Remus, Tonks and Colin and all those who didn't live to see the victory," said Harry.

"Then you should go, and Hermione as well. I feel that staying home with Luna, who is expecting birth any day now, is more important for me at this time. I still can't believe I'm going to be a father!"

"Well, Ron, you can always look at your Dad and Bill for examples."

"I can also take example from my best mate. You are raising four children now and they all seem to adore you and respect you."

"I really don't know how that happened..."

"I have a few ideas... You probably started by telling Hermione how beautiful she was..."

"Cut it down! I don't want to hear this!"

"Fine, mate. Call me after the ceremony, will you?"

"I'll call you, or ask Hermione to call you, yet I think you should come, especially if Luna gives birth before the ceremony."

"I'll keep that in mind" promised Ron with a grin, before disappearing from the flame.


	24. Chapter 24: July 2004

**Witch Daughter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the recognizable characters, though I wish I did. They are all property of J.K. Rowling and her business associates, except for Lillian and the other characters I invented.

**24: ****July 2004**

"Mom, may I invite Joanne to my birthday party?"

"You may, but why do you want her to come? She has never been your friend."

"Well, she has a lot of stories about Hogwarts and she has already heard of you, so Janette would like me to have her sister meet you."

"Have you told Janette you are a witch?"

"Not yet, but she suspects it, knowing now that you are."

"Who will come beside Janette and Joanne?"

"I invited Andrew, of course, and Julius and Helen."

"Don't you want your other classmates to come?"

"Oh, we had a birthday party at school – kind of – as is customary for all kids, and I'm afraid we have too much magic at home to invite them here."

"Would you like me to invite some adults as well?"

"Oh, I'd love to meet aunt Minnie again, and Hagrid, and you can certainly invite Ginny and Luna and Neville – they are here almost every weekend anyhow."

"Fine, I'll make sure they will all come."

"What is it that you're wearing?"

"It's just a dress with some minor modifications."

"You call these minor modifications? Your back is all exposed and your shoulders as well, down to where they change their name, and the same goes for your legs. This is very inappropriate for a young lady. Why did you do it?"

Lillian turned red. "I want to make sure Julius notices me, as Joanne is starting to bud and she is at Hogwarts, like him."

Hermione smiled. "Do you have a crush on him?"

"I don't know. I only feel I want to have his attention and his company."

"He is your best friend. I don't think he will not pay attention to you, no matter what you wear, and this dress might just attract the wrong kind of attention."

"What do you mean?"

"Such a dress makes you look slutty. It may attract attention, but if you are looking for any long-term relationship, this is the wrong way to do it."

"So, how can I still make him look at me more than at the other girls?"

"You have beautiful eyes and your hair is magnificent, once you manage to tame it. Try something that would accentuate these parts, or call attention to their colors."

Lillian made her dress return to its original proportions and colors. It was a pale blue sleeveless dress which reached her knees. "I look just ordinary in this dress'" she complained.

"You can add some color. Try making it a whirl of colors with your green and brown prominent."

The dress changed as she was talking. Lillian looked at herself in the mirror. "Are you sure this will work?"

"I think you are beautiful now, more beautiful than I could ever be. He would be a fool not to look at you most of the time."

Lillian smiled. "Thank you, Mom".

The door bell rang. Lillian opened the door, finding Janette and Joanne.

"Welcome! You are the first of our guests to arrive." She turned to Joanne. "I'm sure you would like me to introduce you to my parents."

Joanne only smiled shyly. Lillian led them to the living room, where Hermione was reading a book while Harry's hand was wrapped around her shoulders.

"Mom, Dad – this is Joanne Parker, Janette's bigger sister. Joanne – these are my parents – Harry and Hermione Potter."

Joanne curtsied. "I've heard a lot of stories about you since I've started Hogwarts, Lord and Lady Potter."

"It is just Harry and Hermione, please," answered Harry, "and you shouldn't believe all the rumors you hear there."

Joanne was delighted he really spoke to her. "It's not only rumors. I checked in the library and I found you in more than ten books, all praising your courage and determination in fighting the most powerful dark lord ever."

"I didn't really have any other choice," said Harry, shrugging.

It was Janette's turn to be surprised. "If you are such powerful mages, how come you have adopted a girl with no magic at all?" she asked.

Hermione smiled tenderly. "She is not just any girl."

"Yes, I know. She is really your sister, which is quite weird," said Janette.

"Not exactly. She is really our biological child. She was raised by my parents because… well, I was too young to do it myself," answered Hermione, blushing a little.

"And I really am magical" added Lillian.

"You can't be! Everything around you is always so… normal. Never have I seen near you any of the weird things that happened near Joanne!" exclaimed Janette.

"I probably had better control, that's all, and I didn't think I needed magic to keep you as a friend. There were times I was even afraid magic may frighten you away from me, but now I know better."

"Can you show us your magic?" asked Joanne, quite intrigued.

Lillian conjured two flowers and gave the two girls a flower each.

Janette seemed shocked, unable to speak for a moment, while Joanne looked at Lillian with admiration. "That is very advanced magic, and you did it wandlessly and wordlessly. You must be a very powerful witch!"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, but the main point is I'm your friend." The last words were aimed directly at Janette, who seemed to unfreeze hearing them and then smiled.

"You are my friend, witch or not, and I almost forgot to wish you a happy birthday and to give you your present." She opened her handbag and took out a small wrapped package, giving it to Lillian.

"Mom, Dad, look! It is a star pendant, like the one I saw at the shop the other day. It's wonderful!" Lillian turned back to her friend. "Are you sure you are not magical? It looks like you have been reading my mind. Thank you so much!"

The girls hugged. Janette helped Lillian put the new necklace around her neck and they left, going to Lillian's room.

"My other guests are also magical," told them Lillian. "You've already met Helen at my granny's house. Now you know she is really my aunt, although she is more like a sister to me. Then there is my classmate, Andrew, who is an avid photographer, like his older brothers, and Julius, who has just finished first year at Hogwarts."

"Julius Snape? Is he your friend?" asked Joanne.

"Yes, have you met him?"

"I've seen him, but we are not in the same house. It was quite a surprise he was not sorted into Slytherin, although I didn't understand why at the time. I'm in Hufflepuff."

They continued chatting in Lillian's room until the door bell rang again. Andrew was led in by Harry, and they were soon joined by Julius as well.

After spending some time in Lillian's room, chatting and playing computer games, the children went to the backyard. Joanne was proud to demonstrate her ability to fly on a broom, even if only a toy one, and Janette was thrilled to watch. The other children joined her on other toy brooms. "Janette, you may ride with me," offered Lillian.

"Are you sure it will be OK?" hesitated Janette.

"Yes, just like the two of us riding the same bicycle, only without wheels," assured her Lillian.

They tired after awhile. "I'd like my father to show you what can be done on a broomstick," said Lillian and went in to ask Harry for s demonstration.

Harry didn't need too much persuasion. He took his broomstick and demonstrated some of the maneuvers he had been using during Quidditch games. All but Lillian were astounded.

The arrival of new guests interrupted the enjoyable demonstration. Minerva and Hagrid came in and Lillian ran to them immediately and hugged them. "I'm so glad you could come!" she told them both.

Joanne looked very bewildered. "Have you just hugged the Headmistress?"

"Yes, she is my friend ever since we first met. Aunt Minnie visits us regularly and she likes to hear about my advance in magic and other stuff as well."

"Aunt Minnie?"

"Well, only at home. Once I come to Hogwarts I will have to call her Professor McGonagall, like everybody else."

They continued playing in the backyard. They wanted to play a ball game, but couldn't make even groups. "I'm no good at ball games," said Joanne. "I may just take some pictures for you and referee, if you want me to."

Lillian and Julius made up one group while Andrew seemed quite enthusiastic to pair with Janette. The younger boy was no match to the older, but Lillian asked Julius to let the other pair win and he agreed. Once the game was over, the boys hugged their partners and the four seemed quite happy. Joanne didn't seem to mind. She was actually day-dreaming. "She is dreaming of a boy she met at school," smirked Janette, "but she won't tell me his name."

Hermione's parents, along with Helen, arrived quite late. "Helen was invited to another birthday party and she couldn't refuse," they apologized, but Lillian was just as glad to see them at any time.

The guest children were collected soon after the festive dinner and Hagrid excused himself soon after. "Need to take care of my pets, ya know. Ain't safe letting them get hungry."

Minerva was watching Lillian and Helen with interest. They were talking in hushed tones and seemed to understand each other perfectly, despite the age gap. Helen seemed to learn from Lillian how to control her magic and was changing the color of her doll's dress every few minutes.

"Do you know if she can do other things?" she asked the Grangers.

"She doesn't tell us anything about her magic. She only confides in Lillian, and Lillian won't disclose any secret she is asked to keep. Even Hermione doesn't know," was the answer.

Minerva smiled reluctantly, thinking of what havoc these girls may bring to Hogwarts along with their talents.

Lillian only opened her presents after all the guests left. Except for the necklace she received only books. Julius brought her a potions book, Joanne – a book of spells intended for enhancing one's appearance, Hagrid's book dealt with magical creatures and Andrew's – with adopting digital cameras for magical photos. Yet her favorite was Aunt Minnie's present – a book dealing with wandless, non-verbal magic.


	25. Chapter 25: January 2005

**Witch Daughter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the recognizable characters, though I wish I did. They are all property of J.K. Rowling and her business associates, except for Lillian and the other characters I invented.

**25: January 2005**

"Lilly's in love with Julius! Lilly's in love with Julius!" chanted Teddy.

"Stop it right now, you hear me!" shouted Lillian.

"Why should I? You've spent the whole Christmas vacation with him and have only talked of him ever since. You are in love with Julius!" said the six-year boy.

"No, I'm not! He is my best friend – that's all!" insisted Lillian.

"You are in love... Na, na, na..." continued Teddy his teasing.

"That's enough! If you don't stop immediately I'll fuse your lips together!"

"No, you won't. Uncle Harry would not allow it and neither would Aunt Hermione."

"Leave my parents out of this – they will not be able to help you once I'm done with you." Lilly turned her hair blood-red to emphasize her threat.

Teddy was impressed. "You really mean it..." he said softly.

"You bet I do!"

"OK, I'll leave you alone for now," he said, retreating to his room. He had already learned not to pass her tolerance limits, although it cost him some very painful moments.

"Good riddance!" huffed Lillian, turning back to her book. She waved her hand towards the door, causing it to close, and then took a folded page out of the book, unfolded it carefully and read it over several times.

"Rubber wands... Instant darkness powder... dung bombs..."

She was interrupted as somebody rang at the door. Lillian pushed the page under her matress and ran to the door.

"Andrew! Come in! Have you brought everything on the list?"

"I couldn't find puking pastilles – they are out of stock, but I brought everything else."

"Good! Julius would love that! He is just tired of the Slytherins and is ready to pay them back – with dividends."

Andrew and Lillian smirked to each other. Lillian opened her closet and took out a half-filled box, into which she added the items brought by Andrew. "Now it's ready!" she said contently.

"How will we sent it to Julius? It's way too large to use an owl, and they might not let him have it if anybody sees it."

"Don't worry, I'll deliver it personally," assured him Lillian.

"Is your family going to visit Hogwarts?"

"Not at all, but I can just apparate there, give him the package and come back. It will only take a few minutes."

Andrew looked at her, quite bewildered. "You can't apparate! One needs to pass a test, and even then – nobody can apparate into Hogwarts!"

"I know I can. I've already done it when I was four, when Helen was born. Do you want to come with me?"

"Somebody might see us!" said Andrew, his voice slightly panicky.

"Oh, I can take care of that," said Lillian. She looked intensly at Andrew. "Check yourself in the mirror," she told him.

He opened the wardrobe door but could see nothing in the mirror. He couldn't even see his hands and his legs looking directly at them.

Lillian heard his breath changing, preparing for a wail. "Don't panic!" she told him. "I made you invisible, but it will wear off in twenty minutes. Now turn arounf and try to look at me. Do you see me?"

Andrew did as told, still on the verge of panic.

"I can't see you. Where are you?" he asked.

"I'm here. I'm going to hold your right arm. Use your left one to lift the box and we shall go.

Andrew felt her hand on his arm. He bent down and took the box in his other hand, noticing that the other end was also supported, probably by Lillian.

"Hold tight! Here we go!" told him Lillian.

A moment later they were standing near the great hall. Students were coming for dinner and some were already leaving.

"Wait here" said Lillian, pushing Andrew behind the stairs, along with their box. "I'll be right back."

Nobody could see her, yet Lillian could move freely. She went into the great hall, spotted the Ravenclaw table and looked for her friend. Julius was sitting with some friends near one of the ends of the table. Lillian approached him silently. "It's Lillian," she whispered in his ear, "Come to the eastern staircase."

Julius didn't seem to hear anything, but Lillian could sense he had heard it. She left the table and joined Andrew behind the stairs. Julius finished his meal and then said he needed to fetch something and left the table as well. "Where are you?" he whispered as he approached the stairs.

Lillian didn't answer. She just grabbed his elbow and directed him to their hiding place.

"Where are you? I see nothing," said Julius.

"I'm here, along with Andrew. We brought you all the WWW merchandise you wanted. It is in this box."

Julius grabbed the box and hid it under his cloak. "Andrew? Are you here as well?"

A tiny, frightened voice answered. "I'm here. Lillian took me with her, but I don't know how she did it."

Julius smiled. "I don't know either, but she has already visited here several times."

"Oh..." said Andrew.

"We must leave now", whispered Lillian. "The invisibility will soon wear off."

"OK. Bye, then. When will you come again?"

"Probably next weekend, if Dad doesn't take us to visit someplace."

Andrew also managed to whisper "Bye" before they disappeared with a soft "pop" – inaudible with all the noise coming from the great hall.

"Now I can make you visible again," said Lillian. Andrew only managed to see a pale shadow of himself before his whole body returned to normal. A moment later Lillian became visible as well.

"That was incredible! How can you do it?" asked Andrew.

"I learned to apparate when I was four," explained Lillian, "but I only tried the invisibility trick last summer. I found a spell in one of my Mom's books. I couldn't use it, as it requires a wand and some difficult words, but I found a way to do without, once I knew it could be done."

"Wow! Is there anything you can't do?"

"Lots of things. I can't change into a snake or an insect, although most other animals are no problem."

"You can change into an animal?"

"Yea, sure. Many animals, actually."

"Wow! That's incredible!"

Lillian shrugged, continuing telling about her shortcomings: "I tried brewing some simple potions, using Mom's book and under her supervision, but it was a disaster. I tried making soup once and it was a disaster as well. Maybe I'm just no good at liquids."

"I'm sure you'll do just fine once we go to Hogwarts. You already know so much!"

"It's really nothing. There is much more that I don't know at all. Mom told me once that nobody can learn all there is to know."

"But she comes quite close to that, and so will you."

"Oh, that's nothing... How about trying my new computer game?"

"I'd love it," said Andrew and they both sat at the computer.

"It's such a lovely day! Would you like to visit the zoo?" asked Hermione.

"Yes!" answered Lilly, Teddy and James as one. Only little Rose didn't even know what to say.

Hermione made sure they were all well dressed and Harry drove them all to the zoo. The sun was shining, but the air was crisp and cold. A slight breese started some time later, making them all shiver, despite the warm clothing.

"Let's go into the snake house. It should be much warmer in there," suggested Harry.

It was really warm in there. They had to take off their winter coats and still they felt too warm. Most snakes were sleeping, some even hiding. It wasn't very interesting for the children.

"Daddy, this snake wants to talk with you," said Rose suddenly.

Harry turned around. "Why are you saying that?" he wondered.

"He just told me he wanted to speak with the tall one with the black hair – that must be you."

"He talked to you?" Harry didn't know what to think. When he had discovered that a small part of Voldemort was residing in him, he assumed his parseltongue abilities came from that. Now that Voldemort was utterly destroyed, he thought he didn't have that ability anymore, yet Rose heard the snake...

"I heard him too," said James quietly, "I just didn't think it was true."

Lillian didn't say a word. She was listening intently and hissing at the snake. Harry came near. "Welcome my old friend..." hissed the snake. "I can see you have some hatchlings now..."

"I'm glad to see you are fine. Sorry you are still in captivity, though," answered Harry.

"You know this snake?" asked Lillian, talking normally.

"Yes, I'll tell you on our way home. Have you just talked with him?"

"Yes, he said he knew you when you were just a hatchling like me. What does he mean?"

Hermione and Teddy were looking at the scene. Hermione remembered the times Harry heard the Basilisk, but this was the first time she actually saw him conversing with a snake, and her children as well.

They stayed a little longer at that cage, chatting with the big snake. Once they left, the rest of the zoo didn't seem so interesting. Harry bought the children some sweets and they made their way back to the car.

"How does he know you?" asked Lillian as soon as they were all seated in the car.

"I've met him the only time my uncle took me to the zoo. My cousin knocked on the glass to make him move and just acted annoyingly, although the snake talked to me, only I thought he was talking in English."

"It wasn't English, I heard. It was something else," said Teddy, "something that sounded like hissing and I couldn't understand it."

"It is the snakes' tongue. Very few wizards have the gift of understanding it, and most were considered dark wizards," explained Harry.

"But you know it and you are not dark," said Teddy, "except for your hair," he added with a wink.

"I'm not, but many feared I was due to this ability, yet now I see my children have it as well. I wonder if I have inherited it from one of my parents..."

"How useful can that be? There are very few snakes in Britain," commented Lillian.

"Do you remember what I've told you about the Basilisk?" She nodded. "The Basilisk is a very large snake with some magical powers, but it is still a snake. I could hear him when others could not."

"Then... it was lucky you could understand it, wasn't it?"

"It sure was, yet I must ask you all not to mention this ability that we have found today. Others may find it quite unsettling."

All the children nodded solemnly. Even Teddy could feel this is not a subject for jokes.


	26. Chapter 26: August 2005

**Witch Daughter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the recognizable characters, though I wish I did. They are all property of J.K. Rowling and her business associates, except for Lillian and the other characters I invented.

**A/N**: I intend to finish this story when Lillian boards the Hogwarts express. I feel it is turning from Harry/Hermione story into Lillian's story, which is as it should normally be – each generation taking over, leaving the previous generation behind, but as the focus shift, I believe it is time to move to Lillian's story under a different title. Any suggestions for name or plot would be welcome.

**26: August 2005**

"Mom, it is already August and I still didn't receive my Hogwarts letter? Why? Am I not good enough for them?" asked Lillian.

"You are more than good enough, Lilly, and the letter will come. You remember that Minerva was wondering which house you will be sorted into, don't you?"

"I remember, but if I don't get it soon then I won't have enough time to buy all the supplies!."

Hermione smiled at her anxious daughter. "There is time enough for that, even if the letter arrives two days before you have to go, and then – you could use my old school supplies, if needed."

"Most are unusable. Your old cauldrons are almost leaking, the gloves are well worn and the books are outdated. You can't expect me to study from books which are more than ten years old. There must be newer, more up-to-date books now."

"Don't be so sure. Most of the books used in Hogwarts were first published at least a century ago."

"**What? **Don't they update the books every few years? That's ridiculous! That's even outrageous!"

"Well, the wizarding world is not as dynamic as the muggle world. Things usually change there very slowly."

"Then... what shall I do at Hogwarts, assuming I do get the letter? I've already read all your first and second year books and I'm almost through with the third. I may be better off just going to a regular school and working on my magic during weekends and vacations." Lillian sounded quite frustrated.

"I'd really like you to study the subject of muggle school as well, but Hogwarts is more than just a school. I believe it will do you a lot of good to just be there, along with your friends."

"Maybe..." said Lillian reluctantly, "I like to be with my friends and make new friends, but I will sure try to make the school more advanced. I'll talk to Aunt Minnie about it."

"You should talk with Professor McGonagall, I believe. Now that you mentioned her I remember her saying she will deliver your letter personally."

"Then why hasn't she delivered it yet?"

"You must be aware that this is the time when she is most busy. Making everything ready for the new school-year is a very intensive task, yet I'm sure she will come here as soon as she can."

Minerva arrived only a few days later, along with the large parchment envelope and the letter within.

"Lilly, I'd like to have a few words with you, if you don't mind."

"Sure, Aunt Minnie. I always like talking with you."

"From now on I must insist you call me Professor McGonagall or Headmistress. It wouldn't do to call me Aunt Minnie at school."

Lilly smiled knowingly. "Of course, Professor."

"And... this time I'd like you to do the listening and not the talking," continued Minerva.

Lillian looked at her expectantly.

Minerva sighed deeply before she continued talking. "In a few weeks you are going to be a student at Hogwarts. I know you are able to do some things that are impossible for others, including all the professors. I know you are an extremely talented student and you probably know already most of what we are going to teach in class during the coming year and maybe even the next..."

Lillian smiled not really shyly at that.

"...Yet I must ask you to refrain from showing most of your abilities. I don't want other students to get the wrong impression, believing they could be like you, and more than that – I don't want anybody to become jealous of you; at least try to cause no more jealousy than your birth status will attract. People may act quite nasty when they are jealous, and I'd rather you don't suffer the consequences."

"I understand, A… Professor. I promise to act as normal as I can," said Lillian seriously.

"There's more," sighed Minerva. "I want you to promise not to use your abilities in order to bypass school rules."

Lillian looked somewhat apprehensive.

"At least promise you will not let anybody catch you breaking those rules," said Minerva, trying to hide the glint in her eyes.

"Oh, that I can easily promise," responded Lilly.

"Good! I would also advice you to consult your parents about the rules and how they managed to circumvent them at their time. I'm not sure they would tell it willingly, but I'm sure you know how to get your way with them." Both laughed at that.

"Ollivander's wand shop – our first destination" said Harry.

They entered the gloomy, dusty shop. Harry felt as if it was fourteen years earlier, when he came in to buy his wand.

An old wizard appeared behind the counter. "Mr. Potter! It IS an honor to have you visit here!"

"Thank you. I've brought my daughter to be fitted with a wand."

"Sure, Mr. Potter. She does look like her mother, you know… except for the eyes, of course. They are definitely yours."

Mr. Ollivander started measuring the girl. "Which is your wand hand?" he asked her.

"I don't know. I'm doing magic with both hands equally."

"You're DOING magic? Can you show me?"

"Sure!" said Lillian. She swept her right hand above the counter and all the dust suddenly disappeared, making it look brand new.

"That IS impressive" commented the old man. "Can you do it with your other hand as well?"

Lillian swept her left hand parallel to the wall, removing all the dust and reviving the fading colors, making the old painted wall sparkle as if it had just been painted.

"You can, I see" commented the old man once again. "Now let's see what would make you an even better witch…"

He rummaged among the various size boxes on the shelves and brought a few elongated boxes to the counter. He opened one of them and gave her a wand. "Would you try this?"

"What should I do?"

"Just flick it."

She did. A cloud of dust seemed to be rising from the shelves and settled down again.

"No…" he murmured, putting another wand in her hand.

Lillian was already bored. She seemed to have tried hundreds of wands. Some caused a lot of damage, but none seemed to be the right one for her.

"Maybe I don't really need a wand?" she said, not talking to anybody in particular.

"You really don't need one for most tasks" replied Mr. Ollivander, "but the right wand could make the difference in difficult tasks. There must be one to fit you." He thought for a moment. "Maybe one of the multiple core wands would do the trick?..."

He brought another set of boxes. "Walnut with Phoenix feather and Dragon heart-string" he said, handing her a wand. It felt somewhat awkward and she didn't like it.

"Pine with Veela hair and Unicorn tail hair"

This one felt nicer, but still not right.

"Maybe even triple-cored?" mused the old man.

"Chestnut with Unicorn hair, Phoenix feather and Mermaid scale"

This one gave some smelly sparks and didn't feel right.

"Chestnut with Veela hair, Phoenix feather and Dragon heart-string"

She didn't really care anymore, but this one suddenly felt different. It vibrated slightly and sent tingles of pleasure along her hand. She flicked it once. A fountain of flowery sparks erupted, accompanied by the scent of fresh flowers and the shop seemed to fill with fresh air.

"I think this is the right one" said Mr. Ollivander. Lillian flicked her wand once, sending all the other wands back into their boxes and onto the shelves. Another flick, and all the dust was gone, leaving behind a sparkling-clean set of shelves and boxes.

"It makes me wonder what great deeds this wand will do, as I would probably not live to witness them" said Mr. Ollivander.

"How much for this wand?" asked Harry.

"Nothing. Your daughter has already cleaned my shop and made it look better than I can ever remember seeing it, even as a small child. She earned it fairly."

"In that case, she should clean your front window as well" said Harry, turning to Lilly. "Will you do it, darling?"

Lillian didn't even wait for him to finish. She flicked her new wand, making the front window lose all dust and dirt and its frame gain shining colors. She then went out, making sure it looked just as good from that side as well.

They then went to the pet shop, where Lillian spotted a large, white owl, with just a few dark spots on the tips of its feathers. Harry remembered fondly his owl, Hedwig.

They continued to the book shop, spending there more than twice the time other families needed. Lillian was just too excited seeing so many books which she hadn't had a chance to read yet.

Harry had some business at Gringotts, so Lillian went to WWW – the Weasley joke shop, and spent some time there. She came out carrying quite a large package of products that Ron and George insisted on giving her.

"I don't think these are allowed at Hogwarts," noted Harry when they brought everything home.

"They are not allowed if one is caught with them. I promised the Headmistress not to get caught," responded Lillian.

"How do you intend to do this?" asked Harry, quite intrigued.

"I can shrink them and transform them to some benign objects – like socks, or I can make them invisible. And then, I could use some advice from you. Aunt Minnie knows you have done a lot which wasn't strictly according to the rules, only you were seldom caught."

"Do you really want me to instruct you on how to break the rules?"

"No, that I can do without help. I only want to learn how to avoid being caught doing it. I had a few tips from George. He also mentioned some artifacts which proved very useful. He said he once gave you a magical map of Hogwarts…"

She stopped talking as she saw Harry's gaze turning glassy, as if he was reminiscing.

It took Harry some time to reconnect to reality. "Yes, I think you deserve the map. You must only promise to keep it safe – it is not only a magical treasure, it is also one of the few things passed to me from my father."

Harry beckoned Lilly to his study and then opened a drawer, pulling out a blank piece of old parchment.

"There's nothing on it!" complained Lillian.

"If you want to use it you'll have to discover by yourself how to activate it," grinned Harry. "If you don't find the way, then you are not allowed to use it."

Lillian's face showed determination. "I'll find out before Christmas; even before Halloween, probably."

Harry smiled. Her determination was so much like her mother's. He took another object out of the drawer.

"This is another magical artifact which helped me a lot. It proved very useful even during the final battle against Voldemort."

This made Lillian interested instantly. "What is it?"

"it is an invisibility cloak – very ancient and very effective. It was also passed to me from my ancestors."

"How does it work?"

"That is quite simple." Harry stood up and wrapped the silvery cloth around his shoulders. He now looked as if his head was floating in the air, disconnected from his legs, which stayed uncovered.

"That's COOL!" said Lillian, "But I don't really need it. I can do quite well without it." Within seconds, she faded and disappeared from view. "I'm still here, on the chair," she said as she saw her father's jaw drop.

"You are really amazing!" exclaimed Harry. "You certainly don't need this cloak!"

"I can only stay invisible for up to half an hour, but that should be enough at school," she said. "I can also make others just as invisible, but it wears off a little sooner."

"And you can apparate within Hogwarts. You are better prepared than I have ever been…"


	27. Chapter 27: September 2005

**Witch Daughter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the recognizable characters, though I wish I did. They are all property of J.K. Rowling and her business associates, except for Lillian and the other characters I invented.

**27: September 2005**

"But why couldn't Mom and Dad bring me here?" complained the bushy-haired girl.

"You know how famous they are. You don't want to pass through that barrier with all the press representatives taking pictures, do you?" answered the woman, holding the hand of a younger bushy-haired girl.

"Of course not, but still..."

"They are waiting for you on the other side of the barrier, Lillian. They are even more famous there, but they are more likely to escape the media attention. Besides, we really wanted to accompany you here, just as we did with Hermione, and Helen also wanted a first glimpse here."

They were now approaching platform nine. Lillian noticed a few other families accompanying children her age. She could see they were all magical, as witnessed by their auras.

They stopped near the wall. "Give me a great hug before you go," asked the woman.

Lillian did as requested. She then gave a similar hug to the man.

"I'll miss you," said the younger girl.

"I'll miss you too, Helen," said Lillian. She then whispered in the younger girl's ear: "I'll visit you whenever I can, as long as they don't find a way to stop me."

Helen smiled at that.

"Just push your cart through the wall as if it isn't there, Lilly" said Mrs. Granger.

"But it looks like it is a solid wall! Are you sure about it?" asked Lillian.

"We have watched Hermione do that many times. We can't pass through that wall, but you can. Just give it a try."

Lillian pushed her cart, almost running into the wall, expecting the cart to crash onto it. Nothing crashed, nothing stopped her.

"Oh, here is Lilly!" she heard Harry's voice.

"Hello, darling," said Hermione as she hugged her. "We were waiting for you here. I started worrying you might be late."

"You needn't worry. You know how punctual your parents are."

"I surely know that… Do you know which house you'd like to be sorted to?"

"I don't think Slytherin would be right for me. I have never had any ambition besides learning, so Ravenclaw may be right for me, or maybe Gryffindor, like you. Gr'ma always told me I was very brave, especially since I caught that burglar when I was only five, but I'm also very loyal to my family and friends, so it might be Hufflepuff."

"What would you like better?" asked Harry.

"I think I'd like Gryffindor best, like my parents."

"Do you know how you will be called there?"

"Yes, as was written on my letter. I will be Lillian Elizabeth Potter, though most will probably call me just Lilly."

As if to confirm her words they heard somebody call "Lilly!"

She turned around and spotted Julius. He was leaning out of a window of the train. "I've found a place for us. Have you seen Andrew or Joanne?"

"I've not seen them but they must be nearby…"

She was interrupted as Andrew came running. "Are you ready? I'm so excited… Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Potter… Don't we have to go on the train already?"

"We still have some time" calmed him Lillian, although she was quite excited herself.

"Good day, Lord and Lady Potter," said another girl as she approached.

"Joanne! It's nice to see you. Will you join us on the train?"

"I'm sorry. I've already promised some of my classmates to sit with them, but I'll visit you on the way."

The children continued talking excitedly while Harry and Hermione looked at them, quite amused.

"I wonder if we looked just as funny at their age," whispered Hermione.

"Probably funnier. None of us had any wizarding background at that time," replied Harry.

A whistle sounded.

"Well, goodbye darling. Don't forget to write to us and to my parents."

"I'll write everything in duplicate" laughed Lillian.

"You'd better!" said Harry with a smile.

They all kissed once again, and Harry helped his daughter take her luggage into the train.

"It's so curious," commented Hermione. "It seems like I have just boarded this train for the first time and now we have a daughter doing just the same."

"I'm sure she will be the brightest student in Hogwarts, at least until Rose starts her studies."

Hermione smiled at him.

"I was wondering, Lord Potter. Don't you like a larger family?"

"I sure do, Lady Potter. Do you have any idea what I need do to get it?"

"I just might, Lord Potter," she winked at him as they disapparated out of the station to go back home.

**FIN**

**A/N**: Lillian is starting a new chapter in her life and it deserves its own story. I may eventually write it, but I need your input about what it will be like, except for the obvious friendships and love.

**A/N 1**: The continuation story is now out. See **Witch Way **by same author.


End file.
